A Taekwondo Love Story
by QueenShonda
Summary: Bella has been heartbroken in the past. Edward is trapped in a relationship. What happens when Edward and Bella meet at a Taekwondo studio?  Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N -

This is my first venture into fanfiction. Be kind. Reviews are welcomed!

Summary: Bella has had some trouble in the past. Edward is trapped in a relationship that he has to be in. What happens with Edward and Bella meet at a Taekwondo studio? Rated M for language and future lemons.

I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers' stuff. Wish I did though. Especially Edward.

**Chapter One – Meet Bella**

**BPOV**

"Bella, come on!" Alice shout/whined. "I have people coming over in an hour and you're not even dressed yet!"

"Alice", I calmly stated, "I'm not going to your party. I'll be in my room reading, like always."

"Ugh! You need to get a life, Bella. I swear, you spend every night reading and no time mingling and trying to find someone to date."

"Alice, let me stop this rant of yours right there. I've dated, if you remember, I've been engaged. Look how that turned out. I think reading is much better than wasting my time on something that's not going to work out anyway."

"Bella, just – "

"Alice. No. I'm fine, really. I'm just taking a break from dating and I just want to be alone." With that I made my way back upstairs to my room.

Alice was a good friend and I hate that I'm shutting her out. But if I have to endure the parade of men she keeps having at our apartment, I may lose it. Alice was a small pixie of a girl, but she had more energy than the electric company. She exhausts me sometimes. But I love her, all of her crazy anyway. She took me in when things went really bad for me. So I can't really complain. I know she's just trying to help me. But enough is enough. I can't take any more of these 'get togethers', as she calls them.

A couple months ago she started inviting friends over. Then she started telling them to invite any single guys they may know. The small, intimate events have turned into raging parties. It's not so easy to ignore the thumping beat of the music anymore.

My 'funk', as Alice referred to it recently, started about six months ago. That's when my life changed completely and it just seems that I'm doomed to live my life out as the lonely cat lady that lives in the smelly house at the end of the street. But I'm allergic to cats, so I suppose I'll just be the lonely weird lady that just yells at people to 'get off my lawn!"

I was happy, well mostly happy. I did spend an awful lot of time alone, but that was only because my fiancé, Alec, was on business trips. His company was merging with another company in China; this prompted all of his business trips. Alec and I had been together for almost two years, we were engaged and I felt stable. Never really a WOW moment, like in movies, but he was comfortable.

I was trying my best to plan the wedding. However, Alec became distant and wouldn't set a date and any date I suggested, he was shot down due to a business trip. His stalling should have been a sign, but he would reassure me that everything was fine and it was just work stress and things would calm down, then we would set a date.

Thinking over it now, I can see how we had started drifting apart. We didn't spend a lot of time together; we barely even made love anymore. Maybe once the last month we were together. I knew something was wrong, but I just didn't want to rock the boat and confront him. I figured he was just busy with work and when the merger when through, everything would be back to normal. I couldn't have been more wrong.

One afternoon, on the rare days Alec was actually in the city, I stopped by his office. The receptionist looks like a deer caught in headlights and she tried to explain that Alec wasn't in at the moment. I saw his car outside in the lot as I walked in, he had to be there. Something was definitely wrong, I could feel it. Call it intuition or just my subconscious putting things together that I was too blind to recognize. I talked the receptionist into telling me that he actually was in the office, but not taking phone calls or seeing anyone. That didn't sit well with me for some reason. So, when the receptionist took a phone call, I quickly made my way back to Alec's office.

The door was closed, blinds drawn. However, I could see a shadow, and the shadow was moving. It seemed odd that if he was so busy working behind his desk, across the room, that I would see a shadow in the door. So I tentatively stepped closer.

_He's just meeting with someone, maybe a higher up that's standing to show how pretentious they really are by hovering instead of sitting like a normal person. Maybe his 'executive assistant' is standing near the door as she witness someone signing something. Yes, that had to it. It was some sort of meeting that everyone is standing._

I went over several scenarios in my head and I neared the door. But then I heard it. A faint moan. A faint, woman's moan. I probably wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't so close to the door. Then it dawned on me. I knew! I grabbed the door handle and pushed my way in. The couple that was blocking the door was shoved to the side wall. Shocked, they started scurrying to correct their state of undress. Alec immediately began explaining he was just checking something on _her_…blah, blah, blah, I stopped listening. I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my heart beating out of my chest.

Just then Alec looked up and saw it was me. He dropped the speech about how it wasn't what it looked like and corrected it to, it was an accident. How the fuck is that an accident? What, while he was naked at work, he tripped and just fell into her vagina?

_Get a grip Bella, say something! _

_I can't! _

_How could he? _

_All these business trips that she had to be on were probably not as innocent as he made them out to be._

I just stood there, looking at him in complete disbelief. A million things were running through my head, but I just couldn't make my mouth work. So I turned and walked out as fast as I could. I called Alice once I was back to our house, and asked if I could move in with her immediately. She never hesitated. I was all unpacked in my new apartment before _he _even got home from work.

Since then, I've kind of been a zombie. Alice helps me, she brings me ice cream and when I'm really down we sit and we bash all men on the planet. That seems to help for a short period. But then I go back to being sad and alone again. Then Alice implemented 'Operation: get Bella out of her funk'.

At first I would go the parties. I would let Alice pick my clothes and do my hair and makeup. But I just felt like a paper doll that she was hanging clothes on because my heart just wasn't in it. I felt dead almost. Maybe this is how vampires feel, like an animated corpse. After a while, I just started avoiding her parties and making up excuses as to why I need to be in my room alone. I gave that up and just told her the truth. I just wanted to be alone. She still persisted with the parties, insisting that I would meet someone at one of them.

The loud thumping music from downstairs draws me out of my thoughts. I've been sitting here staring at the wall for who knows how long. I'm only getting deeper and deeper into a depression. I'm purposely alone and I can't take it anymore. I feel trapped by my own self.

With the claustrophobic feeling, I make my way downstairs. I have no concern with the fact that I'm not wearing Alice approved party-wear. I have on simple jeans and a black tank top. I find Alice and try to play nice.

"Beeelllla," Alice slurred while walking over to me. She wrapped her arms around me, careful not to spill her drink.

"You came down to the party. I'm so glad you did. This is my friend, um, hang on a sec." She turned back to the blonde haired guy she was just chatting with. Obviously alcohol affects her memory.

"Jasper," Alice clarifies. "Isn't he cute?" I guess alcohol affects her volume control and her filter as well, as she's asking me this, loudly, right in front of him.

"Yes, Alice, he's cute. I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back." With that I left her to her boy toy for the evening.

I made my way over to the cooler of drinks and just as I leaned down to get one; I caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. A guy was sitting across from me, the most unruly hair I've ever seen on a guy outside a modeling magazine. I stood up straight and tried to see him again, but he was gone. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me now.

_Great Bella, now you're going to be the crazy lady that sees things that aren't actually there. Get a grip!_

I made my way back to Alice, who was now trying to swallow the Jasper guy's head. I decided that I just wasn't ready to do the whole party scene tonight after all. So I got my keys and started driving around. It wasn't like there were a ton of places to go in this small town. Forks' was just about the smallest place on the planet, at least that's how I felt about it sometimes. But I loved the greens and the browns of the forests that lined the highway. Everything just felt ethereal here, especially after the rain. The rain made things glisten and sparkle.

I made my way downtown and I noticed a new Taekwondo studio that just opened up a few weeks ago. As I passed by I started thinking that I could do something like that. Maybe it would build my confidence up and I would actually be a normal person again. Not to mention the fact that I could protect myself and I wouldn't need to depend on a man to always be around. If I was going to the crazy, hallucinating lady then I should probably at least learn how to defend myself again villagers with pitchforks. Ok, so maybe I'm overreacting with the whole crazy lady, alone thing, but I decided to turn around and go back to the studio. I could use something in my life, even if it's just exercise.

I parked the car outside the studio and looked in to see a rather large man kicking a bag. Next to him was a small boy, maybe 12 or 13. The boy was struggling to kick the bag like the big guy. He seemed sad. The big guy knelt down and talked to him for a minute and then helped the boy straighten out his leg and kick again. At that, the boy started smiling. Evidently, the big guy showed him how to kick correctly. I decided that it looked interesting and I wanted to know a little more about this place. Maybe all I would do it just get a pamphlet and never actually go in. Again, was I wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – **

**Just wanted to say that I've updated this chapter since last night. I've changed a few things around – so if you've already read it – please go back and re-read. It has a few more paragraphs.**

**I don't own twilight….nope. So it's all in good fun.**

**Chapter Two – Meet Edward**

**EPOV**

"Wake up man!" Jasper my roommate nudged me, then all of the sudden I felt myself being kicked off the couch.

"FUCK, Jazz, why do you have to do that every damn day?" Just because I get off work early and come home to nap, doesn't mean he should kick me awake. I put in my time at work. It's a salaried position, so I figure, as long as I can get away with sneaking away after a couple hour, then what's it hurting to go home and sleep the rest of the time? Jazz evidently had other thoughts on that matter. Considering he worked with me, but lacked the special ability to con his boss into letting him leave, he thought he should berate me daily.

"Edward, when are you going to do something? Anything? You work for a few hours, and then come home and nap, maybe eat some Spaghetti-O's. Seriously, are you actually an adult, or are you just a big kindergartner?"

"Dude, I fucking put in my time at work. You're just jealous that I have a sweet ass deal with my boss and you don't."

"You may be right", he grumbled, "but can't you at least do something? It seems like all you do is lie around and wait for Tanya to come home."

"What-the fuck-ever. I don't just lie around and wait on Tanya. I just don't have anything to do at the moment, so I'm napping. Speaking of which, you completely interrupted that. Besides, Tanya's gone for the next two days. She has some work retreat thing, so I can do whatever I want." I try rolling back onto the couch, but I'm stopped when Jazz grabs my shoulder.

"Really? Well then come out with me tonight. I've started seeing this girl and she's having a party tonight. You don't have to worry about Tanya finding out and her trying to castrate you, because the she-devil's not here all weekend."

"She's not a she-devil. She's just passionate about her beliefs."

"Her belief that everything any man does is wrong?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go if you just stop talking about her."

Jazz wasn't far off from what he called Tanya. She's not exactly the nicest person there is. She feels very strongly about most things and she doesn't mind voicing her opinion on them. But I'm living with her and I can't really do anything about that. At least she let Jazz stay when she moved in. So long as he cleans up after himself and leaves absolutely no trace of being there. Tanya used to be a very sweet, charismatic woman that I was instantly attracted to. We started dating and she seemed perfect for me. Tall, leggy, great rack and we had so much in common. Then she moved in with me and things started changing. She became a control freak and she started becoming a real, well for lack of a better word, bitch. Everything thing was an argument. So I told her I wanted to breakup. That's when thing got really crazy for me. She started trying to cut her wrists right in front of me. She grabbed a knife and quickly sliced her left wrist right there in the kitchen. She was screaming that I made her do this. That it was my fault she was like she is and my fault that she's going to die. Blood was already pooling on the floor as it dripped down her wrist. She just kept screaming as if I was the one cutting her. I grabbed her wrist and wrapped it up. We went to the hospital. She was pleading with me to take back what I said about breaking up. I didn't know what else to do, so I just started comforting her and telling her I wouldn't leave. I've never been so scared for someone. She spent the night in the hospital; I told them it was accident when she was cooking. I'm not sure they actually believed me, but we both agreed to the story. She didn't want them to think she was crazy. So I helped her. I just had to stay with her until I could find a better way to break things off. I don't like being with her, but what else can I do? I don't want her to die; I just don't want to be with her anymore. But every time we fought and I said I wanted to breakup, it was some variation of her trying to kill herself. Luckily, it wasn't as severe. She knew she had me just by threatening to do it. Somehow the fights came to me apologizing to her for the situation, even if she was the one that caused it.

Jazz and I were pulling up to an apartment brought me from my thoughts of Tanya. I was here to have fun for the evening and forget about Tanya for one night. This place was actually very nice. It was loft style, with bedrooms on the upper level. Downstairs was filled with people dancing and drinking. It looked like the perfect place to just relax and have a drink. I could forget about Tanya for the evening, which in my book equates to a great evening.

I made my way over to sit on a little couch thing across from the cooler. I figured I should stay close to the drinks because I'm going to need a lot of those. I was just starting to mellow out when Jazz came up with this short little pixie girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice! Wow, you have great hair. I can't believe you are dating Tanya Denali. She's such a bitch! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

She abruptly stopped talking and her eyes grew so wide. I think it dawned on her in her inebriated state of what she was saying

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Alice. I know how she can get."

"Anyway, I'm Alice, nice to meet you." I could see that she was trying to make things better by just starting over. But I was taken back to the fact that I was actually with Tanya, and that made me want to have another drink.

"Nice to meet you to Alice. Jazz, I'm going to get another drink."

"Ok man. We'll see you in a bit." With that they headed off in another direction. I could hear Alice talking a mile a minute as they walked. I thought I heard her say something like, 'Edward could do so much better'.

I walked back to the cooler and got another beer and sat back in my seat. I was just finished the last pull when I saw the most beautiful woman. She had long wavy brown hair and she was wearing a sinfully tight pair of jeans and a very low cut tank top. She leaned over to get a drink from the cooler and I could definitely see down her shirt. However, it was very brief. She immediately stood up straight as a board and I fell out of my chair. I felt like such an ass. I knew I wasn't drunk enough to fall out of my chair. But as I lay on the floor, I knew I needed to pick myself up and at least try to talk to her, if she had this kind of effect on me. I needed to at least hear her voice.

When I finally pulled myself up, I looked around and I couldn't see her. She was gone. How did she disappear like that? I ran over to Jazz and Alice to ask if they knew her, when I got a glimpse of long brown hair walking out the front door. I ran outside then and saw her driving away. I ran to my car and I followed her. She didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. At one point she just pulled over and turned her car around. I followed still and she pulled into a parking lot and just sat there. I pulled into the other end of the lot, so I wouldn't seem as stalkerish.

I watched her get out of her car and make her way up to the new Taekwondo studio. She walked in and a blonde woman, I'm assuming an owner, began talking to her. The blonde gave her some pamphlet and they spoke for a few more minutes, then she came out with a big smile on her face. I just sat and watched her pull away.

_Ok, maybe she just joined. Maybe I could go in there and just act like an interested customer. Yeah, because that's not crazy at all._

So I started walking up to the door. When I entered, the same blonde came to the front desk and greeted me.

"Hi, welcome to McCarty's Karate, I'm Rosalie. Were you interested in the studio?" She seemed likeable, nice, and down to earth. Not really what I thought when I saw the Taekwondo sign. Aren't those people supposed to be Asian? Wait, is that racist?

Rosalie just stared at me with bright eyes as if to ask what I was thinking. I should stop thinking and answer her. "Um, I was just walking by and saw the studio, I was just curious. I'm not really sure about anything."

"That's fine, we have information if you would like, or we could give you a free adult lesson and you could just see how you like it."

_Free adult lesson? Maybe that's what the brunette just agreed to. It's worth a shot._

"Sure, is it now or do I have to come back?"

"We have a lesson for adults tomorrow at noon. You could come then and see how the classes work. Does that sound good?"

"Sure, is it just men in the class?" I was trying to discretely ask to find out if the brunette had a chance of being there, if she was even agreeing to the free lesson when she just came in.

"No not at all, there are women in the class. In fact, I've signed several men and women up today for tomorrow's lesson."

"Great! I mean, that's sounds nice. I would like to see how the class is run. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that I walked out of the studio and got back into my car. The realization that I had Tanya just dawned on me. "Fuck my life", I spoke out loud within the confines of my car. I wished with everything within me that I could be rid of Tanya at that moment. But, I could take a class. No harm in taking a class. Right?

The next morning, I was anxiously waiting to go to the adult lesson. I walked up to the studio a few minutes until twelve and looking in the window, I saw the brunette. She was sitting on the mat with her legs stretched out to each side as she bent forward.

"Fuck." The word came out as breath instead.

_I can do this. She may have a boyfriend anyway. Then no harm no fowl. I just want to see her and then I'll be done. I will have satisfied my curiosity. Tanya won't have to know about any of this._

I've never been so wrong in all my life. But this wrong was so right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N –

Just wanted to ask for review again. I can use all the feedback I can get!

I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with Twilight. I don't even own the Twilight Woods scented lotion from Bath & Body Works.

Oh and as always – Rated M for mature adult aged people.

**Chapter Three – The Introduction**

**BPOV**

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, can I help you?" The tall blonde amazon woman greeted me as I walked in the door to the Taekwondo studio.

"Hi, um, I don't know…um, I was just wondering what this place was about." I babbled, completely embarrassed because I had no idea what to say.

"Ok, well we have classes for adults for exercise, strength, confidence-"

"Confidence! That sounds like what I need. I mean, I'm not exactly the social butterfly that I used to be."

_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm rambling about my insecurities to this complete stranger._

"That's great! We have an introduction lesson for adults tomorrow at noon. Would you be interested in trying that out?"

Rosalie looked like she could definitely kick my ass; I totally needed that kind of confidence. Then maybe I could put my life back in order and finally be normal. Alice would be so proud.

"Sure, that's great. Um, what should I wear?"

"Any kind of exercise clothes will be fine. Just no shoes on the mat. Oh and here's some more information on the different programs we offer." I took the information packet she handed me and thanked her as I made my way out.

As I made my way back out to my car, I started to feel excited. I felt like I was starting to pull myself out of this mess I've let myself dwell in for far too long. I felt inspired. Then I remembered the party still going on at my apartment, and I just felt beaten down again. I couldn't deal with that scene right now. I let out a sigh and got in my car. I decided to go down to First Beach and maybe watch the waves. Just wait the party out for a little longer.

I sat down on a big piece of driftwood and gazed out to the ocean. It was a lovely nice. The smell of the salt in the air, the feel of the cool breeze. It was mid-July but the nights were really chilly next to the water. I felt myself instantly relax and I inhaled deeply. I took my shoes off and dug my toes into the grainy sand. I felt at peace. I let myself forget about everything in the world. Nothing bothered me. My eyes started closing of their own accord. I felt my body slack and I knew I was asleep.

_Someone was calling my name in the distance. I could hear it clearly, even though it sounded so far away. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still at the beach, but it was daylight now. I scanned the beach for the person calling me. Then I saw him. A man was running down the beach towards me. He was smiling and calling my name. I couldn't make out his features though, nothing except the messy bronze hair blowing in the wind. I felt so happy to see him. I felt like I should run to him. Everything within was drawn to this unknown person. Just as he was nearing me, he reached to grab my hand, but our fingers wouldn't connect. Then I felt myself being pulled back. I didn't want to go, but something was pulling me away._

I woke up with a start. I checked my watch to see what time it was and saw I had only been asleep for a few minutes. That was the strangest dream I've ever had. I've never felt so connected to something before, but to the person in my dream, I felt like I was whole. I shook my head to wake myself up and rid my brain of these thoughts.

_It's just a silly dream._

I went back to my car and headed home. Even if the party wasn't over, I can just sneak in and make my way upstairs to my room. I just really wanted to go back to sleep to see if I could finish the dream. It was nice.

Once I was home, the party had dwindled, but it clearly wasn't over. I looked around the living room to see if I could spot Alice, but she didn't seem to be anywhere around. So, either she's with Jasper in her room, or she's out back. Either way, she's left our house unattended. Does she even know all of these people? We may need to discuss scaling back these invites if she continues to throw these insane parties.

Sleeping was pointless. I felt like my powernap on the beach was all the sleep I was going to get for the night. I tossed and turned, and just before sunrise, I finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke earlier than I intended. I still had a few hours before the Taekwondo class, so I decided to make breakfast for myself. Cooking was something I loved to do, but rarely got the chance. When I lived at home with my parents, I would cook dinner every night. I loved trying new recipes and my parents were always receptive to the even the strangest concoctions I served them. They always appreciated my cooking. My dad was the Chief of Police in Forks, and my mother was a school teacher. On the occasion during the summer, my mom would pick up other jobs around town to make ends meet. They wanted me to have everything they didn't because they were so young when I was born, so they worked extra hard to send me to college straight out of high school. I went to the University of Washington and got my degree in Accounting. In college was where I met Alec. We didn't have classes together, as he is a few years older, but we hung out in the same clubs. Alice, who I roomed with, and I would go hang out in the local Seattle dives to hear some really awesome bands. I saw Alec at a few places, and one night he came up to me and we started chatting. It seemed to go easy enough after that. I felt like this was the progression that I should be making with him. Meet, chat, go on dates, fall in love, move in, and get married. But I think I got hung up on the love stage. I guess I loved him in a sense, but I guess I never can really say for sure because when I think about him, I wonder if I ever really knew him.

"Yummmmm. You made breakfast." Alice lazily walked into the kitchen where I was making an egg-white omelet. She definitely could use coffee.

"I need caffeine!" She whined while pouring a cup of coffee. She just about inhaled the cup, quite a feat since I just made it. Just like that, the energizer bunny was reawakened.

"So, Bells, whatcha got planned for today? I think we need to go shopping; you are in serious need of a few new wardrobe choices. Why are you wearing yoga pants? Are you going to a yoga class? I've always loved yoga, getting all bendy and stretchy. I'm sure Jasper would appreciate that as well." She smirked at that thought while taking the last pull of her coffee.

"Wow. Alice, you never cease to amaze me. Don't ever try espresso. I wouldn't survive." With that she playfully swatted my shoulder and told me to shut it.

"Actually, I'm going to try out a Taekwondo class. You know the new studio downtown?" She nodded indicating she knew.

"Fun! You're going to be a ninja!"

"I'm not going to be a ninja. At least, I don't think I'm going to be a ninja. I just wanted to try it out, see if it was something that I could do. Who knows, maybe I'll be really good at it."

"Well great Bella. I'm happy that you are coming out into the daytime amongst the living. I was starting to wonder if I should be worried that you'd turned into a vampire." I laughed at that because I just thought almost the same thing the previous night.

"I'm alive, don't worry, you don't have to cover your neck or carry crosses around. I've decided to turn over a new leaf. I'm going to start living my life again. I shouldn't give a crap about anything that happened. It's done, it's over with. So, I'm moving on." I made Alice an omelet as well, and we ate in comfortable silence. Well, I was comfortably silent, she was prattling on about some design show, or something. She didn't even notice that I was hardly paying attention. I was just thinking about the lesson I was going to take in the afternoon. My mind wandered to thoughts of kicking and punching. That evolved into thoughts of being an actual ninja and sneaking around fighting crime.

"Bella, hello?" Alice obviously just noticed I was a little spaced out.

"Sorry Al, I was just thinking. I need to go, so I can make it to the studio. I'll see you later?" I got up and cleaned the kitchen before checking myself one more time to make sure I was presentable for a workout. I suppose I shouldn't worry about that, because I'm going to be sweaty after like 10 minutes of whatever they have planned.

I entered the studio about 10 minutes early. Another class was going on. The class was made up of children, from maybe 8 to 12. I don't know, children are either really small or adults. That's how they seemed to me. They had on different color belts as well. Some were green, some were purple, and there was even a black belt. I didn't know much about this sport, but I knew that black was pretty high. The kids were good too. They were running and kicking a target the instructor was holding. They were yelling with each kick. Then the instructor yelled, "Set," and magically every child knew what to do. They all lined up in a straight line across the front. I couldn't help but think that was a nifty little trick they had there. That could definitely come in handy, if I were a parent, which I'm not.

The children turned to bow at the section I was sitting in. I didn't know what to do, so I just remained in my seat. They turned back and started repeating the instructor, something about being a good student and having body strength. Then bowed again to the instructor.

_Wow, that's a lot of bowing. Do I have to do that? Should I be taking notes?_

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty, and you must be Bella." Emmett, Mr. McCarty, Sensei? I'm not sure what to call him, but he was huge. He was a bear of a man, easily over six-foot, and muscles straining through his karate outfit. He could kick my ass, I was sure of it. I will make sure not to piss him off.

"Um, yes."

_Wow, great response there. Starting the confidence off with a bang._

"Well, you can go leave your shoes in the back and make your way out onto the mat. You still have a few minutes before class starts, you can stretch out or whatever you like."

"Great, thanks." I dropped my shoes in the back room and sat down on the mat. I decided that stretching would probably be a good idea. For someone that doesn't really exercise, I'm still kind of stretchy. I never had problems doing a split when I was younger. So I decided that was a good stretch for now. It will open my hips up, because I know I will be sore if I'm supposed to kick things.

I stretched each leg out to the side in a full straddle split and reached as far forwards with my hands as I could. With my face buried in the mat, I felt something like tingles go up my spine. I sat up slowly, because I didn't want to injure myself before I even started the class, and I saw bronze hair. I had deja-vu. Seeing that hair last night at the party, then the dream. I can't be that crazy, can I?

He was tall and lean. Definitely toned muscles were under the gray t-shirt he was wearing. He seemed to have an air about him, sexy, confident. I was immediately attracted to him. I don't know if I believe in love at first sight, because that seems completely ludicrous. But I am now very convinced of lust at first sight. He made eye contact with me as he made his way to the back and my breath hitched. He had the most amazing green eyes. It reminded me of the lush greens that I loved so much about Forks. If I had to describe him in just one word, it would be, 'sex'. Just pure sex walking by. Then I guess we held our gaze too long because he nearly fell over when a rogue child came barreling through to the front. I let out a small giggle, because this guy was perfect. Sexy and clumsy. I had to speak to him.

**EPOV**

I walked through the door and Rosalie told me where I could put my shoes. I was just going to walk by the brunette and try my best to look irresistible. How does one do that though? I tried to make eye contact with her and then nearly took out a kid, luckily I caught myself before I face planted. I thought I heard her giggle at me. Hopefully it was someone else.

I put my shoes in the back and went out to the mat. Emmett, introduced himself to me and shook my hand. What am I supposed to call him? Sensei? I swear I watch too many movies.

"Edward, you can stretch or whatever you like, we are just about ready to start."

"Thanks."

_Stretch? Right._

I sat down in the floor and put one leg out and touched my toes. Then I switched feet and was startled to hear someone sit down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm glad there is another person in this class my age. When they said adult, I thought adult, not teenage boy."

_Fuck, she was speaking to me. What do I do? Be calm, be cool._

Her voice was so sweet. She was mesmerizing. This is exactly what I wanted when I agreed to come to this class. Just to speak with her. Now that she was speaking, I was completely thrown off.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Um, no…but-"

"Ok class, I want everyone to stand up and line up on the stars on the floor." Sensei Emmett decided now it was time for class. I almost had a whole sentence out to this amazing woman. I also felt like a complete bumbling tool.

We all stood up and Bella, such a fitting name, took the star next to me. I just look straight ahead into the mirrors and I noticed she glanced over at me with a small smile on her face. I looked over at her and gave my best panty-dropping smile, or so that's what all the other girls I've dated have told me. I guess it worked, because I saw the cutest blush spread across her face and she looked back to Sensei Emmett.

The class progressed, we kicked, we punched, and I sweated my ass off. Bella, such a beautiful name, glistened. I didn't get another chance to speak with her during class though. I needed to find another opportunity to hear her speak. I started to approach her and Sensei Emmett stopped me short.

"Hi Edward, how did you like class?"

"It was great. Thanks for letting me take it." I said as I looked back over his shoulders to the front where Bella was headed.

"No problem, do you want to go talk in my office?"

I saw Rosalie approach Bella and I figured she was getting the same speech. So I relented and went with the Sensei. I took a seat in his office and we started to discuss program options. I decided that I actually did like the class and it really seemed like a fun way to spend my time. Emmett, evidently not a Sensei, because my dumbass asked him, told me about noon and night time classes. I figured I wasn't doing much else during the day after I got off work, so I had time to kill. Tanya would be at work for the noon class, and maybe she would be ok with me taking some classes at night. Maybe this could be like a phasing out. I would be in class all the time and she would get used to me not being around. It would soften the blow of breaking up, and then she wouldn't freak out and try to kill herself again.

"Sure, sign me up for the leadership program. I get to come to class anytime I want, right?" I figured if Bella was signing up as well, even if we weren't on the same program, I could arrange to come whenever she does.

_Is it stalking if it's a public place that I pay to come to?_

"Ok, we will just go up front and get your gear and you are all set."

Emmett actually seemed like a pretty cool guy. I could definitely see how he has students already even though the school is pretty new. He seems very personable and at ease with people.

We walked up front to get all the stuff I would need to protect me during class. At the front counter, Bella was with Rosalie. Rosalie was shoving a bunch of stuff in a really big bag as Bella looked on with excitement.

"Here you go Bella, everything is in there and we are excited that you joined." Rosalie handed Bella the bag of gear, which means that Bella did sign up for classes. Emmett also came around the counter with a matching bag full of stuff for me. I thanked Emmett just as Bella said thanks to Rosalie. We both looked at each other. She blushed again. Then I said bye and Bella said bye. It was crazy; we were in sync or something. I just smiled and held the door for her and we walked out, together.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Bella?" I kept my gaze forward as we made our way to the parking lot. I felt an energy between up.

"Edward, Edward." She mused aloud, tilting her head and looking up at me. "I like it. It suits you."

"Yeah", I chuckled. "Thanks, Bella definitely suits you."

_What the fuck did I just say? _

She just chuckled and smiled at me. I looked down at her with a sly smirk trying to redirect her attention from what I said.

"So, you joined as well?" Bella asked and she stopped at a black Subaru STI.

_If that's her car, she has great taste! I wonder what she tastes like._

"Oh, um, yeah, I did. I joined the leadership program. How about you?"

"Same. Maybe I'll see you in class sometime."

"Yeah, I'm going to take the noon classes and try to make it some of the evening classes."

"Really? Me too. Ok, well I guess I will see you Monday then." She said with a smile and another blush.

_God, that blush. I wonder where else she blushes. I wonder how many ways I can make her blush._

"Sure, it was nice to meet you Bella."

"It was nice to meet you to Edward." She gave a small wave and loaded her car with her new gear. I walked over to my Volvo and started loading my gear in as well. I saw her wave quickly as she passed in her car. I got in and drove home, so thankful that Tanya was out of town on her retreat.

For the rest of the weekend, I thought of Bella. How she moved in class. Her tight little ass in those yoga pants. Her deep chocolate eyes as she looked up at my and smiled. Chocolate eyes as they looked up with her mouth around my dick. Ok, that hasn't actually happened, yet. Just the thought of her makes me incredibly hard. I don't think I've been this turned on, all the time, since I was a kid and discovered the art of self-love.

_Down boy. I cannot wait to go to class on Monday._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**As usual, I don't own Twilight or any other part of it. You guys know the drill.**

**I just wanted to say thanks for the people that are following this story. You guys are awesome! Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, RL has gotten a little in the way. A root canal for me and then a sick little boy (not my husband…though he does act like a little boy when he's sick).**

**Growing as friends – Part 1**

**BPOV**

I left Edward in the parking lot with a small wave as I passed by. I don't know why I felt drawn to him. I had this unexplainable need to talk to him, to hear his voice, to just be near him. I felt a magnetic pull to him. I've never felt that before, even with Alec.

I saw him talking to Emmett after our introductory class. I assumed he was getting the same pitch that I received from Rosalie. I took a chance. I told her I would love to join. As I was getting my gear bag, Edward and Emmett came to the front. Somehow, Edward and I spoke at the same time twice. It was quite amusing to me. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett thought we were both a little crazy. Then Emmett handed a bag to Edward. At that moment, I would be able to see him on a regular basis. I may have been dancing like a school girl on crack to boy band music, in my head of course.

Then we walked out together. I didn't purposefully walk out when he did, it just happened. He held the door for me and we were going to the same parking lot. So that's totally not stalking. Then he said my name suited me. Suited me as in what my name means in Italian? If so, was he flirting? I tried looking up at him through my lashes and giving him a coy smile. I decided at that point that I need to work on my flirting skills. I seem to be a little rusty.

The rest of the weekend I prodded Alice for ways to step up my game without actually mentioning I would be using the skills. I didn't need to deal with her jumping to conclusions and trying to marry me off already. One step at a time, I only spoke to him for a few minutes. There was no need to count the preverbal chickens. So I stealthily asked about how she met Jasper and how she flirted with him.

_See, I'm a total ninja! A mind ninja!_

She told me all I needed to know. The key was to have confidence in myself. I decided that acting was my best option. Other things she mentioned were body language and being fun and playful. Light touches to his arm, playful smacks to his shoulder.

_Maybe I should write this down._

I pulled into the parking spot outside the studio on Monday for the noon class. I worked it out with my boss that I could take a few extra minutes on my hour lunch break a few times a week. Since I was going to work out, she thought it was an excellent idea. Working as an accountant for a nutritional facility evidently had its perks.

As I stepped to the trunk to retrieve my bad, I saw Edward walking up. I stood there mouth agape and he walked. It felt like time slowed down and he was doing one of those slow walks like they have in movies. I don't know how long I stood there in awe at this beautiful man. I perhaps looked like I had head trauma. That's how I imagined myself looking anyway.

"Need some help with your bag?"

"What…um…no, that's ok. I got it really." I stumbled over my words.

_Way to show confidence._

"Ok, well let me know if you do." He looked a little crestfallen as we started walking up to the building. Maybe I should have let him carry my bag. But it's not _that _heavy and I only look like I need help because I can't piece together a coherent sentence.

"Ok."

"So, are you excited about our first real class?" He seemed to bounce right back. Good thing, I didn't want things to be awkward.

"Yeah, I really am. A little nervous I will fall and crack my skull, but…."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said with a playful smirk. He held the door open for me as we made our way inside. As we walked to the front, I noticed that only Emmett and Rosalie were here. Seems odd…

"Hi guys!" Emmett bellowed as he sat on the mat stretching. From looking at him you would think football player, but he was sitting on the mat in a full front split stretch.

_He must be able to kick really high!_

"You guys are the only ones for this class. The younger students are at school and we are still building our adult classes. But don't worry, I won't take it easy on you." He laughed and stood up. Edward and I just chuckled and gave each other a look as if to say, 'oh my god, he's going to kill us'.

We lined up on the stars on the floor. It felt really weird being the only people in here. Rosalie was behind the counter, doing paperwork and making calls, while Emmett was our sole instructor for this class. We still did everything that the bigger classes did. But we had more one on one help. It was nice that Emmett took the time to guide each of us as we tried new moves and techniques. I found that I actually preferred this small intimate class, especially because I could actually speak to Edward and we were of course partners for each activity.

"You want _her_ to hold the target and you want _me_ to kick it?"

"Yes." Emmett deadpanned.

"Are you sure about this? What if I…I don't know…hurt her?"

"Yes I'm sure, and no you won't hurt her. Bella, hold the target just like this, and you will be fine." He had the target on his hip with his forearm braced behind in the straps as he demonstrated for me. It was a larger target and he said it would absorb the force. Leaning into the kick would also help.

"She needs to learn how to take a hit. You do too."

"Take a hit?" Edward and I both said at the same time incredulously.

"Yes, what happens if you get attacked? You need to know that you can withstand a hit and still handle yourself and get out of the situation."

"Ok. Bella, just….I'm sorry, ok?" Edward said, pleading with his eyes.

"Edward, it's fine. You will know if you kick too hard. I will be the one laying on the floor." I said jovially trying to lighten his spirits.

"Har, har. Fine." With that I readied myself and he kicked the target. I must have made a face that scared Edward because he immediately stopped.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" He was frantically asking.

"WOW. That was _awesome_! And it didn't hurt, don't worry so much." I said smiling. Edward just looked confused.

I felt like I was empowered at that moment. I felt something in me snapped, like a rubber band breaking. I know it was just a kick on a target, and I know he was holding back his real strength, but I took a hit and I didn't crumble and fall. I stood up and something hurt me and I leaned into it instead of cowering away. I felt my confidence flood back. I felt all the depression seep away.

"Bella, the masochist." Emmett said as he took the target from me and gave it to Edward. "Your turn, Edward. Don't hurt him, Bella." Emmett said laughing.

I took my turn and kicked the target. We were working on front kicks today, so those were easy to put force behind. But being new to this, my force wasn't very strong. I ended up almost bouncing off the target a few times. We all laughed, but I was very thankful I didn't end up on my head. We passed the target back and forth and worked on our kicks. Edward was more comfortable with me holding the target as the class went on.

"Ok guys, great class. You both did wonderful." Emmett said as we were getting ready to leave the class.

"Thanks for the lesson. I plan to come back tonight for the adult class." Edward said, and I swear I saw him glimpse at me. Maybe in an unconscious way of asking if I was going to be there as well. Of course, I had already planned on attending, after today I felt great and I wanted to keep fighting. It was a complete adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, me too actually." Edward remained looking forward, but a small smile played across his lips.

We said our goodbyes and Edward held the door for me again. So we ended up walking to our cars together again as well.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was trying to hold back and not use any force." Edward looked very apologetic and sad at his confession.

"Edward, it's fine. I told you that. You didn't hurt me. No blood, no foul." I stopped just to the edge of the sidewalk and raised my arms in front of me and turned them over so he could see both sides.

"Bella, what's that from then? You're bruised, I bruised you." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eye. I turned my arm over and saw the small dime sized bruised he was referring to.

"This?" I asked incredulously. "This teeny-tiny little mark?" I said as I examined the small spot.

"I like it. I feel so tough now." I was pretending to flex my arm muscles in front of me. We both started laughing at that. I put my hand lightly, casually, on his arm and assured him I was fine and the small bruise is nothing.

When I touched his arm, I felt a spark go between us. It was like electricity and touching him completed the circuit. I pulled my hand away and looked up as he looked down into my eyes. We stood looking at each other for just a beat, again then we just started walking again without words.

"Ok, well this is me," I said as I clicked my trunk button on my keys. We both stopped at the back of my car.

"Thanks for not killing me today," I said and we both chuckled. I was very relieved that he dropped the whole bruise issue. He really had no reason to feel bad. If I was going to do this Taekwondo thing, and do it right, I may get hurt.

We stood and talked about nothing really for a few more minutes. We just bantered and I tried to touch his arm one more time. Then I remembered that I had a job to get back to.

"Ok, well I really have to go; I have to get back to work." I said uneasily because I really didn't want to leave him.

"Oh, yeah, right. That's fine. I have to go…do something too. I'll see you tonight?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Definitely."

We said our goodbye to each other and I went back to work. The afternoon absolutely dragged on as I counted the hours until I would see Edward again. I was definitely in deep here, it had only been a few days and Edward had completely absorbed into every thought I had.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Usual thing – I don't own it – it ain't mine. K?**

**Life's been busy for me – so my posting has slowed down. But I will try to maintain some kind of schedule to work on posting chapters. I'm already working on future chapters. Future lemony chapters…**

**Oh, and this is a really long chapter. Since I haven't posted since last week, I figured I wouldn't break this one into two. Hope you all like it.**

**As always, I crave your review. Also, I'm so thankful for all the followers I have. You guys are awesome! Your feedback would be great!**

**EPOV**

The first real class we took together was just us. It was weird because it was just me and Bella. But I really liked it. I could talk to her while we stretched out. At least I tried my best to talk to her so I could distract myself from what I was really thinking. I'm so glad she can't read my mind. She was so easy to talk to. Light and fun. Completely different than the woman I was living with.

When I had to kick her in class, I have never felt like such a sadistic person. But she liked it! Well, maybe not 'liked' it. But she said that it was awesome. Emmett said we both needed to learn to take a hit. But still, I apologized profusely. And when I saw the bruise on her arm, I completely lost it. I felt like I should be arrested for domestic violence or something. I just wanted to quit going to class right then, but I thought that if I did that, I wouldn't get to see Bella again. That just couldn't happen. I needed to see her. I felt so drawn to her. I felt alive. I felt this electric current running through me when she touched my arm.

After Bella and I parted ways after the noon class, I was completely high on this woman. I have never felt nervous talking to a woman before. _Ever. _ In high school and college, I had a bit of a reputation for being a flirt. Ok, so maybe if someone flirted with me, we ended up sleeping together. But it was completely empty and childish. Then I started to date Tanya seriously and we moved in together, and now I'm stuck with a crazy person that will harm herself if I leave.

Thinking of Tanya for the first time all day filled me with dread. I made my way home for the afternoon. I knew Tanya wouldn't be there for a few more hours. Hopefully, I will be able to leave for the evening class before she gets home.

When I got home, I made myself some lunch and just chilled out on the couch watching some lame ass excuse for daytime television. It's all therapists and doctors telling you that you suck and need to get better. Soon I felt my eye lids getting heavier as I blinked to stay awake.

I woke up just before five with a start. A panic gripped me that I had overslept and Tanya would be home before I could leave. I didn't want to deal with her. I just wanted to go to class and be happy, even if it was only for a few hours. Thankfully, I was able to get ready for class and leave before she arrived. We passed each other at the entrance to our apartment complex. I quickly waved and I saw her smile at me and wave back. The look she gave was probably meant to be sweet and inviting, but I just felt distain. I needed to find a way out of this easily because I would really like to talk to Bella without any feelings of guilt. I'm not the type of person to cheat on someone. But I checked out of this relationship so long ago, that Tanya and I are mainly roommates.

I pulled into the parking lot and I saw Bella at the back of her car again. She was trying to get her gear bag out. She looked too cute in her Gi and her hair pulled into a ponytail. Soft waves flowing down her back. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her Gi was just like mine, except she looked like she could actually kick someone's ass. I, on the other hand, looked like a complete tool. Or at least that's how I felt. The Gi was the traditional while smock top that crossed over in the front. Plane white pants and a white belt as well. Sometimes I felt like a giant marshmallow.

I walked up to her after parking and said a quick hello. We started walking to the studio. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she was dawdling just so we could walk in together.

"You need help?"

"No, I got it, thanks though. I need to build my muscles." She said with a chuckle as we started walking through the parking lot towards the school.

"You gonna be tough? Kick my ass in class?"

"You got it!" She joked and lightly nudged my shoulder with her fist.

I acted like she actually hit me and started to lean over the opposite direction. "You're like an angry kitten. Shouldn't mess with Bella," I teased.

"Hey!"

"What?" I said. She dropped our banter as I opened the door. I allowed her to go ahead of me since we had to pause at the door and bow before entering the studio. Sometimes these weird traditions were actually very nice. Bella bent at her waist as she bowed at the door. I took a quick glimpse of her ass.

_Nice_.

She then stood up and walked the rest of the way in class and it was my turn to bow. The night class had more people than the afternoon class. But there were no more adults than Bella and I. There were a few teenage boys on the mat already stretching out for the upcoming class. They were a few belts higher than us. But I was in no way intimidated by these boys. We made our way to the back, dropped our shoes then took our bags to edge of the mat. We both chose to take our bags to the end of the mat next to the wall, just like we did in the afternoon class.

"I, um, like putting my bag in the same spot." She said looking a little worried.

"A little OCD, are we?" I teased.

"Well, actually, I'm CDO, because I think the letters should be in the right order as well." She laughed.

I chuckled at that. Bella surprised me sometimes with the little quirky comments she made. She definitely kept me on my toes. "No, I get it. That's why I'm putting my bag in the same spot? I like routine."

"Well, I guess then we have that in common. We are both a little crazy. I have a spot I sit for lunch at work, and I've…sort of…madepeoplemove." She spoke rapidly as she looked down.

"You've what?" I asked, even though I actually understood what she said.

"I've made people move when they sit in my seat. I don't know. I just like routine. It makes me feel less…"

"Anxious?" I asked finishing her sentence.

"Exactly," Bella said as she looked up at me with a smile in her eyes.

"Some people don't understand that, do they?" I asked in understanding.

"Yeah," Bella said in a small voice as she looked down again. A light pink hinted at her cheeks.

"Well, I do." As I said this she looked up and our eyes locked. Just for a beat.

"Me too." Bella said as we held our gaze.

Emmett began class and we had to bow before going on the mat. Did I mention I love this bowing thing? We started the warm-ups and my mind started to wonder about the exchange between Bella and me. She was a OCD, just like me. I didn't really go into all my idiosyncrasies. But I think she knew we were on the same page. That just made me think of her completely differently. Not as crazy, but as someone that would understand me.

Tanya never did. She liked the house nice and tidy, and Jasper wasn't allowed to make a mess, but she wasn't obsessive compulsive. I think that was just to impress people that came over and to be a bitch to Jasper. They never _really _got along. She just didn't understand some of the things I did. She often made light of the small things I did. I liked keeping my cologne, gel, and other products lined up on my sink, by size of course. She would often come in and move things around. And if I indicated I was annoyed by that, she would just laugh at me and tell me how much of a crazy freak I was.

The one that really got to her was when I wanted to do a bedtime routine. I know it sounds weird. But I just wanted to tell each other goodnight and kiss. It comforted me. Like when we first started living together, I did it the first night and she complied. The second night I tried again and she wondered why I was doing it the same way again. I tried to explain then about my routines and some of my OCD-tendencies and she started making fun of me. It really hurt my feelings that we were living together and she wasn't accepting of me. If anything, she was making things worse. That should have been an indicator of the bitch she was to become, but I just kept telling myself that I was the one with a problem. I was the weird one in this relationship for being so anal about everything.

"Ok, we now that we are warmed up, we are going to do our forms. Edward and Bella, you are our new white belts, so you will be over by the windows with Mrs. McCarty." Emmett instructed us.

Bella and I walked over to stand on the stars where Rosalie was. Rosalie was tall a taller woman with long blond hair she always had tied back in a braid during class. I'd never seen her in class before, because the other times we were here, she was working the front counter. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok, we are going to learn the basic white belt form. I know you guys haven't worked on forms before, but they are really easy. Just a pattern of punches and kicks. They get more difficult as you progress through belts." Rosalie began as she turned to face the mirrors, so we were all looking into them.

"Charyot, that means move to the attention stance with your feet together, arms at your side." She demonstrated and we followed suit. "Kyungne, that means bow." She said just before taking a bow. "Last one for the moment, Shijuk, that means start. So we go to the beginning stance. Feet still together, cross your arms in front of your chest. Then uncross your arms as you lower them to about two inches from your sides and your feet move at the same time shoulders width apart," She said as she demonstrated again. We both followed.

Rosalie then moved us through the form. Rosalie looked like a ninja, her kicks were well over her head and her uniform popped when she punched. She told us this was how you would know you had power behind the punch.

_Yeah, she could definitely kick my ass._

We did our form a few times through, Rosalie corrected where she needed. She was very nice about it, she would say something that she liked, and then tell us something she didn't like. She would move our hands or our feet in the right directions. If we did it right, she would praise us again. The phone rang, and Rosalie stepped off the mat to answer it. She told us to just keep moving through the steps for a few more minutes until she returned.

I chanced a look at Bella as she moved. She looked so graceful; her front kicks looked as if they required no effort from her. She was working on her punches when she started looking frustrated.

"Ugh, ok, how does this part go again? I can't get my punches to look like Rosalie's." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Um, I think like this," I said as I demonstrated the punch combination. She tried to do the same thing, but I could tell she was still just slightly off. So I reached out my hand for hers, as Rosalie had done earlier, to correct her punch. As soon as my fingers touched the back of her hand, I felt the electricity thing again. She looked up into my eyes with a shocked expression. I knew she was feeling the same thing I was. This woman could make me feel like I was on fire from just a simple touch on the hand. I've never felt that type of connection with anyone before, definitely not with Tanya.

"Th-Thanks." She said after a few seconds of holding my gaze. We broke away and started doing the form again before Rosalie came back.

"Great! You guys look really good. I think now we are going to work on physical fitness, so you can go over to the rest of the class." Rosalie said as she joined back on the mat. We made our way over to where the others were lined up on the stars. We started with pushups and then moved to crunches. Then we did scissor kicks, which really suck by the way. Then we moved on to a really weird thing…

"Partner up. Edward and Bella, you guys can be partners because you're our only adults at the moment." Emmett told us. "One person lies down on the floor, and the other person stands at their shoulders." He had someone come up and demonstrate. The kid lied on the floor and gripped Emmett's calves as he stood over him. He had the kid bring his legs up straight and just when the kid's feet were perpendicular to the floor, Emmett pushed them back down. The kid's feet hit the floor. "Good try, but I want you to use your muscles and don't let your feet hit the floor and don't bend your knees. The ones that stand push their feet as hard as you can. Don't fall though."

"I'll push your feet first," Bella offered. So I laid on the floor and placed my hands on her calves. I felt awkward, but I was definitely glad I was able to touch Bella. Any excuse I could think of to touch her was great. I also had to keep reminding myself that Tanya was still in the picture, and I wasn't the type to do anything inappropriate with someone else. So I looked for platonic reason to touch Bella. I wasn't doing anything wrong if we were touching in class, in front of a room full of people.

I raised my feet up and Bella pushed with all she had. This was going to make me sore all over tomorrow. Not that I would actually admit that to anyone. It took a lot of muscles to keep my knees straight without touching the floor. Bella thought this was hilarious. Her laugh was absolute perfection. I decided that I needed to do more to make her laugh. Then Emmett called time, and we had to switch places. This was interesting. Bella on the floor in front of me, gripping my calves. Yeah my mind definitely started to wander for a moment.

Shaking my head to focus, I began pushing her legs down. She would grimace but she was determined not to bend her legs. She kept looking up at me and I nearly lost it a few times. I pushed and she would let her feet just fall and I would almost fall over. This made her laugh as well, so I went with it. She was playing with me. It was fun. I couldn't remember the last time I just had fun with someone. Instead of everything just being so tense all the time.

We did a few more exercises and then did the cool down before class was dismissed. It was dark out by the end of class, so I really wanted to make sure I walked with Bella. I know it was only a half a parking lot's walk, but still. You never know. Plus, it gave me a chance to talk to her some more. That wasn't violating my relationship with Tanya if I was merely looking out for the wellbeing of another classmate. Right?

We grabbed our gear and walked out of the studio. Together. I seemed this was becoming a routine. And we both liked routine.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for class?" Bella asked as we were walking through the dark and scary parking lot. Ok, maybe it wasn't dark and scary. It was more like a well-lit parking lot in a small shopping plaza with soccer moms and minivans.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Of course, routine right?" She asked with a smirk as she looked up at me.

"Definitely." I chuckled. Bella laughed as well.

With that, I think she just confirmed that our meeting before class and walked out would be our routine. I really liked that she understood that part of me, without question or judgment.

Bella and I chatted briefly by her car. We talked about little things, she had a roommate and how crazy she was for shopping. I already knew about Alice, but I couldn't tell Bella that. I didn't want her to know that I sort of followed her here. I just felt inexplicably drawn to her. I couldn't help myself.

I glanced over Bella's shoulder when something caught my eye. I saw what looked like Tanya's SUV sitting at the end of the parking lot. As soon as I looked up, the car drove off. I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was Tanya's car, but I couldn't help but get an overwhelming fear come over me. Not just for what would be to come at home later, but for Bella as well.

_Fuck me._

We made our goodbyes quickly and I raced home. Tanya's car was parked outside. I made my way over to the front of her car and touched the hood. The engine was cold underneath. Relief washed over me when I realized she had been home the entire night. But that brief moment when I thought the worst, flooded me with guilt and paranoia. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. Bella and I were just friends. But I couldn't deny the feelings that I was developing for her. I needed to end things with Tanya as soon as possible, even if Bella and I never got together. I just needed away from this crazy woman. I needed to be free of her criticisms and manipulations.

With Tanya, I felt anxious and agitated. I knew as soon as she came home, that she would either pick a fight or completely ignore me. As long as she was the one ignoring, it was fine. She would freak out if I tried to ignore her. Even if it was to just play a video game with Jazz. She once came over and took the control from me and hid it. At least she didn't break it.

With Bella, I don't know, I felt at ease. I know I haven't known her long. But knowing Bella accepted me, for me, made me feel like my relationship with Tanya was going to have to end. The sooner the better. I just needed to find a way to do it without her trying to hurt herself.

Why did she fucking have to be like that? I knew she was only doing those things to control me. She was trapping me in the relationship and in the past I've just let her. I'd said I was sorry and it was my fault for the fighting, just so she wouldn't follow through with her threats. She needs help and I'm not the person that can give her the help she really needs.

_I need to find someone to help me out of this situation. And fast._


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight…none, nada, zilch. But I do own this story.

This is a long chapter. I had some many hits on the last chapter. I was just so excited to write this one. There is a lot of ground to cover here. So bear with me.

This A/N I wanted to mention a few stories that I absolutely love!

**For the Summer by camoozle. ****Every year Bella waits for the 'Pay Checks' to roll into her sleepy river town and every year Edward's hers, just for the summer. AH, AU, OOC, B/E **Great story that spans their lives – and there is also EPOV out there called During the Off Season. It's really good too.

**Last Tango in Forks by AwesomeSauce76**. **Bella Swan has spent a lifetime putting everyone else's needs before her own. Could a chance encounter with a mysterious stranger begin to change all of that? AU/AH **LTIF is super HAWT! If you haven't read it – finish this chapter of my story and then hightail it over to AwesomeSauce's page.

I have a few more recs as well – I will share those in future chapters.

**BPOV –Friends…Or Something Else?**

Edward and I had been in class for a few weeks now. We flirted, well I flirted. We had a really great time. We always walked into and out of class together. It always seemed that we arrived at the same time. No matter who was there first, the other was only a minute behind.

Edward was great. He was everything I looked for in a guy. Smart, funny, extremely sexy, and most importantly he didn't have a problem with a little OCD behavior. In fact, he had a few OCD tendencies himself. I was so thankful that I had a friend that understood these things. Most people just didn't. I thought I was a bit of a freak for these little idiosyncrasies. Alec often did things to belittle me for any OCD thing I did. So I like arranging the ketchup, salt, and pepper when I sat down in a restaurant. I just wanted to make room for myself at the table. He didn't really have to move things and then laugh at me. In hindsight, he wasn't very nice to me. He would always undermine me. Not blatantly, but little things. In the months since I've been apart from him, I've been depressed thinking it was all me, but now I've accepted that he was just an asshole who probably never really cared for me. I also now believed I was better off without him and very thankful not being with him anymore. Though I wish he would have just had the balls to end it with me, instead of running around behind my back.

Edward was so great. I may have mentioned that before. I had such strong feelings for him. I couldn't explain where these feelings were coming from. I've never been one for instantly liking someone. But Edward was different. I felt like I'd met my other half. We complimented each other. We worked on forms in class and we were always partners. There were two more adult men that joined class, but they were partners, so that left Edward and I together. I couldn't have been happier that Emmett allowed us to stay together. Although I did feel like I was holding Edward's training back. I wasn't a big, tough, burly man he could beat on, so maybe he wasn't getting everything he was paying for. So, at one of the evening classes when one of the men wasn't there, I told Edward to go ahead and just be his partner. With a great deal of reluctance from him and persuasion from me, he went ahead. It was an awkward class. I wanted so badly to be near Edward and have our little playful banter while we worked out, but I didn't want to hold him back. He stayed for an extra-long time at my car saying goodbye that night.

Also, when we said goodbye, I got the feeling that he was stressed that he _had _to leave, not necessarily that he _wanted _to leave. I wanted to question him about this, but things were so new, I didn't want to come off as the creepy girl that wants to know what you're doing all the time.

The other day, I was talking on the phone on my way to the noon class. So when I got out of the car, I still had my phone in my hand. Before I could tuck it in my bag like normal, Edward walked up and noticed my phone.

"Hey, you have the same phone as me." He said surprised.

"Really? Don't you just love it? It's like permanently glued to my hand, except when I'm here of course." I said.

"Lemme see." He said and quickly swooped the phone from my hand.

"Ok, help yourself." I said shocked at his quickness. He pressed some buttons and flipped screens. I thought he was just checking out the apps I had. Then he handed the phone back to me and I saw I had a new contact.

"You gave me your number?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah and I got yours. That way if I'm running late to class or not going to make it, I can call you and tell you." He said like it was absolutely not a big deal to exchange numbers with someone.

"How….thoughtful?" The last part came out more as a question. But on the inside I was jumping up and down, doing my best spaz impression. I don't know what it is about this guy, everything he does and I'm like a live wire inside.

"Sure, no prob." He said and we entered class. The next day, Edward called me just before noon to inform me he wasn't going to be in class. I was very glad that he called and didn't keep me waiting. I really didn't want to appear to be the pathetic girl that waits for someone.

While the class was still fun and really exhausting because we worked on blocking with our knees, it just wasn't the same class by myself.

I was brought out of my musings by a knock on my door. It was Alice. She had been surprisingly lenient with the parties these days. Come to think of it, we haven't had once since the night I left and found the Taekwondo studio. Of course, a few days of taking class with Edward and I was so happy. She noticed the change in my behavior and she said that endorphins can only make you so happy, that my change in demeanor must be due to a guy. I couldn't hold it back; I spilled every detail I could about Edward to her. Since then, every night we have a few minute rundown of the day's classes. She was always eager to hear about anything I had to say. She told me she was just so happy that I found someone that made me happy. She also wanted to know when we were going to start dating.

"Bella?" Alice asked as she knocked and opened the door at the same time.

"Yeah…"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and Jasper. It's Friday night and you don't have class tonight…so I was hoping you would. I want you to hang with Jasper. We been dating for over a month and I don't think you really know him." She said while scrunching her face in an unsure manner.

"Sure. I'll go. I haven't been out in forever, sounds like fun. Where are we going?"

"To a new little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Sound good?"

"Great, let me just get dressed." I said as I opened my closet door knowing as soon as I mentioned getting dressed Alice was going to go bat-shit crazy over finding me the 'perfect outfit'. I was right, she was right next to me going through everything like a hurricane.

An hour later, I was dressed in comfy but as Alice said, butt-accentuating, jeans and a nice blue v-neck cashmere sweater. It was a birthday gift last year from my parents. I think was the first time I actually wore it though. My eyelashes were mascara'd, my lips were glossed, and my hair was straight as a board.

"Bella, you look so good!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Thanks Alice. You look really good too." She did. She was wearing jeans as well, but hers had these strategically placed worn out spots and holes. They were also skin-tight. I wondered how she was going to manage eating heavy Italian food in those. Her shirt was a low-cut black little number that had holes in the sleeves as well. Her accessories were perfectly matched and she was wearing 4 inch stilettos. She said she was going for 80's-sheek.

"Jasper should be here in a few minutes. Oh, and he invited his roommate." She said and I gave her a grimace. "Oh come on Bella, I'm not setting you up with the guy. He just didn't have anything to do tonight, so Jasper felt bad leaving him home alone."

"Great, so you're going to be talking to Jasper and probably having a grope-fest, while I get to talk to Mr. 'I have nothing to do on a Friday night'?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, did you have anything to do tonight?" She asked with a smirk.

"Touche. Fine. I'll play nice and I'll make conversation."

"YAY."

The doorbell rang at that and Alice bounded over to the door. I swear I don't how she doesn't kill herself in those shoes. When she opened the door, I saw Jasper, and Alice greeted him with a hug. Then I saw Mr. 'doesn't have a life either' standing behind Jasper, but I could only see his torso from my vantage point on the couch. So I stood up to get my things so we could leave and I froze. Mr. 'no date' was actually Edward.

"A-A-Alice?" I squeaked. "Can I have a word with you?" I all but dragged her from the room, while keeping my head down so Edward wouldn't see me when they entered. I pulled Alice into the kitchen before completely going insane.

"Alice, that's Edward!" I whisper-shouted.

"Like, _the _Edward?" She whispered back.

"Yeah, what is he doing here?"

"He's Jasper's roommate that I told you about. He didn't have anything to do tonight, so Jazz invited him along. I didn't know it was the same Edward. He was here a few weeks ago for one of our parties. I guess I didn't think that that Edward was _your_ Edward."

"Ok, ok, don't panic." I calmly said to myself out loud.

"It will be fine. It's a nice coincidence. Now you can see him outside of class. See if you still have that same chemistry." With her eyebrow raised she nudged my arm.

"Ok. I just need a minute. Go in there, so they don't think we are freaks hiding out in the kitchen. I will be out in a minute."

"Ok. Just breathe Bella."

I was freaking out though. Of all the things that could happen. He was here. In my house. I was so excited that we were going to hang out tonight and completely terrified as well. I walked around the corner into the living room where everyone was gathered. I just kept taking calming breaths with each step so I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself. When I saw Edward, my breath hitched. He looked absolutely amazing. I'd been used to just seeing him in his Gi. But tonight, he was in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked comfortable but absolutely sexy as hell. His hair was its usual disarray. And his eyes sparkled when he saw me staring.

"Hey Edward." I said as I made my way over to sit on the couch next to Alice. Jasper was next to her on the other side and Edward had taken up the large chair we had.

"Hey Bella." Edward said with a smile on his face. It seemed like he wasn't at all surprised to find me here. I may have to ask him that later.

"So, shall we go?" Alice said as she and Jasper stood up.

We deided to take Alice's car since she had a huge SUV we could all fit into. Edward looked a little crestfallen that we weren't going to ride in my car. I usually had a reaction from guys that saw my car. I loved my STi, I put a lot of work into it. I had a friend that owned a garage and he helped me sup it up and make it completely badass. Edward and I were remanded to the back since Alice _had _to drive. I think she was just letting me have more of an opportunity to sit with Edward.

"So, Edward, Bella tells me that you take class as well?" Alice said to Edward as she eyed him in her rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, that's right. She's been kicking my ass for a few weeks now." Edward said with a chuckle as he nudged my arm.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically.

"No, really, you're really good. I bet you could kick Jazz's ass." Edward said with a wink.

"Hey," Jasper whined as he turned around to look back at us from the front seat. "I'll just let you two do the whole sparring-love tap thing." He said with a chuckle as he turned back around.

"Leave them alone Jasper." Alice then hit his arm.

Edward looked at me with a fiery look in his eyes. But only for a moment before Alice started prattling on about some new band or something that was playing an outdoor concert down from the restaurant. We all agreed that it sounded like a fun thing to do. So now, I was sitting here with Edward, on our way to dinner, then a concert afterwards. It started feeling like a real date. Well, double-date.

oOo

We were seated at the restaurant in a cozy little booth towards the back of the restaurant. Alice and Jasper sat on one side and Edward and I sat on the other. It was so nice to sit this close to him but at the same time, I was completely nervous. What if he didn't want the same things I wanted? What did I want? I knew I liked him. I knew I was deeply in _like _with him. Too soon or love. That much I knew for sure. But did I want a relationship? Did I want to risk our friendship? Did I want to go back down that road again? What if he hurt me like Alec had? I couldn't stand that thought of Edward being anything like Alec. The two were completely opposite. So maybe it wasn't a bad idea for me to want to turn my friendship with Edward into something more.

Then Edward shifted in his seat and his knee lightly grazed mine and I could feel that electric pulse surge through me. I decided then that I really liked that feeling and I wanted him. If he would have me. I knew I was attracted to him. I was smitten the first time I laid my eyes on him. I never questioned that. I just questioned where it would all lead. But Edward didn't seem like the type to cheat or to degrade someone.

I noticed that once Edward's knee touched mine, he made no effort to move it. I, of course, didn't either. I liked this type of touching. We had never done this before. I was utterly turned on at the moment and all he had done with brushed against my knee.

"So, what do you want Bella?" Edward asked as he looked over at me from his menu.

I was dumbstruck and started fumbling over my words. "Wha-um…What? I don't…I mean, well, I've always…"

"To eat?" Edward cut my ramblings off.

"Oh. Um, I haven't really decided. I think I need another minute." I tried to play off my faux pax. I felt like a complete idiot. I don't know what I thought he meant when he asked me that. I had just asked myself that same question, but that was just in my head. God, I hope that was all in my head and I didn't say anything out loud.

"Well, Jazz and I are going to have the mushroom ravioli. It looks delicious." Alice said as she placed her menu back on the table.

"Ew."

"Ugh, mushrooms."

Edward and I whispered our disdain for mushrooms at the same time. We both started laughing.

"You don't like mushrooms either?" Edward asked me when our laughter calmed down.

"No thank you, I prefer not to eat fungus."

"My sentiments exactly." Edward said and we started chuckling again as we finished looking over our menus.

Once we ordered – mushroom free food for Edward and me – we all started casually chatting. It was so nice that we all got along. It seemed that we all had similar interests in music and entertainment. I was very glad that my group of friends was expanding. It filled my heart with so much joy. Oh God, I sound like a hallmark card.

"So, Edward. Alice, told me that you've been to one of her famous parties. I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Oh, um, well, I went to one with Jazz a few weeks ago, but I didn't stay very long." Edward said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh, too bad," It slipped out before I could even think. "I just mean that we could have met then," I tried to correct.

"Yeah, that would have been nice." Edward said and our eyes met. We held each other's gaze for a few beats longer than necessary. Just this little exchange seemed more intimate. Something felt different in that moment. Edward seemed more, I don't know, open. Free. I'm not exactly sure. But something had indeed changed.

oOo

The rest of dinner went by in a flash. Edward never moved his knee away from mine. Butterflies welled up in my stomach. I was really glad that I didn't have alcohol with dinner. Who knows what kind of idiot I would have made of myself. The conversation flowed. Jasper told us about being from Texas and how southern hospitality works. Alice ate the stuff up. She was hanging on to him like he was her life support and if he moved away it would be like pulling the plug. I really missed that. Being in love. Being with someone. I really started to envy Alice and Jasper's relationship and the ease at which they were with each other. I felt really jealous. And I wanted nothing more than for Edward to make a move tonight. Even if it was just a small gesture. Something definable as progress.

We made our way downtown to the concert. The band was, well, actually they didn't suck. Not that they were great or anything. But that just made it easier to tune them out and speak with Edward. For that I was grateful. Alice and Jasper had long forgotten about the band and we now making out in the back of the car. Edward and I had taken a blanket Alice had in the trunk and sat down in an open grassy area. Close enough to hear the music, but far enough away so we weren't tortured by the sound. We were so close on the small blanket our legs were touching.

"So….it's a nice night," Edward began nervously.

"Yeah, it really is. I'm so glad that the rain held off," I lamely tried to retort.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward-"

We spoke at the same time for the second time tonight. It seemed to be a thing we did. It was very strange and very pleasant. "I'm sorry, what were you going to say Edward?" I put my hand up to my mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"I was just going to say that tonight was really fun. The band is awful, but we aren't close enough to be brutalized by the sound."

"Yeah, it really is nice. I'm glad I decided to come tonight. You know I didn't know you were Jasper's roommate. I thought you were going to be some loser that couldn't get a date or something." I said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, well to be totally honest, I kind of knew youwereAlice'sroommate." He muttered.

"What? You knew?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple weeks?" Edward said but it came out more as a question.

"A couple weeks. Really. Huh," I said dumbfounded. "Then why didn't you say something?" I inquired.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was some weird stalker or something," he laughed. "I saw you at that party and I wanted to speak to you. But you left. So I left too. Then I saw you at the studio. So I checked that out. I didn't really know if you were going to join, I just needed a distraction from my life and class provided that," Edward confessed looking a little apprehensive.

"Hmm." I was speechless.

"Bella, I…just wanted to…fuck, I don't know," he said as he started pulling his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok Edward. I get it. You're a stalker. It's ok," I deadpanned. Hoping he would see the sarcasm in my voice.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He said quickly.

"More than being a stalker?" I joked.

"Haha," he smirked. "No. I don't want you to be upset, but I want you to know something. I know that there is something going on between us." He motioned with his finger pointing back and forth between us.

"Why would that upset me?" I questioned, unsure of where this was leading.

"Not that part. I had a girlfriend…up until the other day." He said and then stopped talking while I took that information in.

"You had a girlfriend? But you stalked me at Taekwondo?" I repeated trying to make sense of what he was telling me.

"Yes, sort of. It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Tanya, my _ex_-girlfriend and I had been living together. Jazz is our roommate. But I swear, he can attest to the fact that I tried to breakup with her _long _before I ever met you. I just couldn't," he sounded as if he was pleading with me to believe him.

"You couldn't breakup with her? That doesn't make any sense."

"She…she tried to kill herself when I did. She sliced her wrist right in front of me. I felt so guilty, I stayed with her. She told me things would get better. But they never really did. Then I saw you. And I went in and talked to Emmett. It seemed like a good distraction. Tanya couldn't object to exercise. Meeting you changed me." He shifted to face me more and he took my hand.

"Bella, I've been trying for so long to get out. I didn't really have a choice. I couldn't just let her die. I couldn't call her bluff on it. The funniest thing is she was actually the one cheating on me. I came home from the noon class the other day and found her in bed with a guy from her work."

"Wow. That's very…um…similar, aside from the whole suicidal thing." Blowing a piece of fallen hair from my eyes, I continued. "My ex-boyfriend, whom I lived with as well, cheated on me. I found him and her in his office." I said and I lowered my eyes and worried the strings on the blanket.

"That's, wow. We are quite a pair aren't we?" He chuckled, obviously seeing humor in this whole situation. His dilemma was strange. If she was cheating on him, why wouldn't she just let him go? That made no sense. But, I didn't really care about her right now. He was telling me that he liked me? Right?

"So, what are you saying? You're broken up, and what does that mean?" I needed to know the answer to this. Does this mean he feels the same way about me?

"Bella, it means that I...," he seemed to wrestling with something. "Ok, I know this is really fast, but I just feel drawn to you. I've tried to deny it, but I just don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I'm free of her now. She moved out. I was hoping that maybe, I could…take you out…on a proper date, or something?" He asked fearfully.

"You're right, it does seem fast. People would think you were rebounding," I said as I shift myself more towards Edward on the blanket. He was still holding my hand and I made no effort to let go. "But, I've never really been one to care what other's thought," I qualified.

"Really? Wait, that was a yes to the whole date thing, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it was. Edward I feel the same way about you. It was like this thing that just happened. I couldn't explain why or how, but I felt drawn to you too. That's why I went up to you the first day we met and spoke to you before class."

"Huh," he seemed a little surprised by my admission. "So, you like me too, then?" He asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed as I reach my arms around his neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We sat there in a tight embrace for a few minutes. I could feel his breath on my neck. My fingers began to play with the edge of his hair. I've wanted to touch his hair since I first saw him. Soft, messy hair.

"Edward, I just have to ask," I said pulling away from him and immediately saddened by the loss of contact. "Standard, post-breakup, pre-get together questions," I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter, trying to sound official. "You and her are done?"

"Yes."

"You won't go back to her?"

"Never."

"And you want me?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"Since the moment I laid my eyes on you." He whispered and gently brushed his finger along my cheek.

"Good-"

"There you guys are," Alice said as she sprang over to where we sat. She was swinging Jasper's hand on her way over. "We just wanted to know if you were ready to leave. Jasper has to, um, get up early."

"Sure, we're ready," I answered for both of us. I gave Edward a contented smile as we gathered our things and returned to the car. This time in the backseat, Edward and I sat a little closer. At one point, I felt his pinky graze my hand. I reached out and he took hold of my hand. And we sat like that for the rest of the ride home. Chancing small glances at each other and smiling when we caught each other. Things were quieter on the ride back in the car but I'm sure they could hear my heart beating in the front seat. I just couldn't believe this night turned out like this.

_And it's not over yet._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

This is my first stab at a lemon – so…yeah, hope you enjoy. Please review either way….let me know how I'm doing. I have another few chapters in the works right now. Things are definitely heating up.

As always, I don't own Twilight. I do own an iPhone that has like a million pictures of Edward in it.

I will have other recs at the bottom this time. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**EPOV – Becoming More…**

"Bella? Where is everyone?" I asked skeptically. We were in the Taekwondo studio, but it was nighttime and I'm not exactly sure how I got there.

"No one's here, we have the studio to ourselves." Her voice was husky and her eyes heavy with lust. She stalked towards me like a lioness and I was her prey. I could feel myself getting hard under her heated gaze. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in flowing waves down her back and she was wearing her Gi. Normally, she wore a t-shirt underneath the top, however, I could she was sans t-shirt right now. The uniform was gapping open slightly and I could see more of her porcelain skin than ever before.

"Really? Well, we should study our forms." I said with a smirk as I pulled her body to press flush against mine. Bella gasped when our bodies collided. I'm sure she could feel my erection pressing into her belly.

"Oh, I definitely want to study your form." Bella responded to my obvious innuendo as she pushed away from me slightly. I was saddened by the loss of contact. However, the sadness faded when I saw Bella take a step away from me and pull the string on her uniform. The Gi fell off completely and she stood before me completely naked. I stood there gapping as I looked at her naked flesh before me. She had a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes pierced right through me. Bella was beyond sexy right now in her confidence.

"God, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." I groaned. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to be closer to her. I had to feel her, taste her. Closing the gap between us, I grabbed her neck pulling her towards me. Our lips sealed around each other. I finally was able to fulfill my desire to have her lips on mine. I was more turned on that I've ever been before. Bella fisted her hands in my hair with a slight tug, eliciting a moan of desire from deep within me.

"Oh I know exactly what I do to you. You do the same to me." Bella said breaking the kiss briefly. Then her lips were on mine again and we deepened the kiss. Our hands were everywhere, searching and exploring. I didn't feel like I could get close enough to her.

Our kisses became frenzied as I walked Bella back into a corner never breaking apart. I pushed her hands above her head and holding them there as I trailed my tongue down her neck and breasts. I took her hardened nipple in my mouth. Bella's taste was like heaven. I lowered a hand and began messaging the other breast. I alternated between sucking her sensitive nipple into my mouth and nipping it lightly with my teeth. This sensation seemed to spur Bella on as she started writhe under my touch.

"Ungh, Edward. I want you so bad." She cried out.

"Bella, I need you too." I said as I looked down to see somehow I had become naked as well. My dick was aching to be inside of her. Lowering my hand further I hitched her knee over my hip and ground my dick against her swollen. We both moaned at the contact. But I needed to be inside of her RIGHT NOW.

Just as I was about to slide my throbbing dick into her very wet and ready heat…

"_Motherfucking, son of a cock-sucking bitch, FUCK!" _ I internally ranted as I sat up in my bed.

That was the first night I dreamed of Bella Swan.

oOo

I had the _dream_ a few weeks ago, not long after meeting Bella. Since then, I've been unable to clear her from my mind. When I first saw her at the party, I saw a very interesting and beautiful woman. After that dream, I see her as a sexy vixen. My dick twitched every time I walked up to her in the parking lot. I was very thankful the Gi was very giving in a certain area.

Tanya and I rarely spent any time together anymore. I was always at class and she always had work functions or something else that took up her time. I didn't really care because she wasn't there and I didn't have to worry about having major fights. When I came home from class, I would always busy myself with something around the apartment or watching a movie with Jazz. Anything that I could do that would keep me up late enough for her to just go to bed. Then in the mornings, I had to be at work so early, I was up and out before she even woke up. I was trying to find an easy way to break it off with her.

One night I was fed up. She was on a tirade about how I didn't love her anymore and I never spend time with her anymore. So I tried breaking up with her again. She was already crying and then she became hysterical. She started throwing things. Jazz had to go outside and calm the neighbors down before they called the cops. She was frantic. I had never seen her so out of control.

"Eddie, please, you never have time for me anymore." She blubbered. I positively _hated _it when she called me Eddie. "You don't love me anymore! You never have time for me. You're always at class. Do you have a 'karate girlfriend' or something?" She accused and started pushing my chest. Her mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Tanya, calm down. The neighbors are going to call the police." I pleaded with her.

"What the fuck ever. Let them take me away. What do you care anyway?"

"Tanya, just calm down, ok? Please just calm down and we can talk about this. Ok?" I tried again to just get to settle just a little so we could talk things over. Instead, things got really weird. She went into all out freak-out mode. She grabbed her keys, as if she was going to leave, but I managed to block her way. I didn't want her driving when she was so out of it. I didn't want to be with her, but I wasn't a monster that would let her kill herself. Instead, she began grinding the keys into the palms of her hands. Gripping so tightly she drew blood. I tried to get the keys and she ran from me. She ran into our bedroom and locked me out.

Since this wasn't a new response, I pulled the key from on top of the doorframe and made my way into the bedroom. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, clutching her car keys in her hand still, but now she was using them as a weapon to beat herself in the head. She was rocking back and forth chanting someone under her breath. It freaked me out. I had no idea what to do. So, I just did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I crouched down next to her and began rubbing her back. Shushing her as I stop her hands from thrashing her head. She fell limp against my chest and sobbed.

"It's ok." I said, not wanting to say anything she could misconstrue into me actually wanting to maintain this relationship. I needed to find a better approach. I wanted to just calm her down for the night, and then when I could think clearly, make a plan to deal with her.

"Eddie," I cringed, "please don't leave me. Please just love me. Why won't you love me?" She wept.

"I'm here." I just repeated my words that I was still there. "Why don't you just lie down and sleep for the night. I'll get you some medicine for you head. Are you ok?"

"My head hurts," she whimpered.

_No shit Sherlock!_

"Just lie down; you'll be better in the morning." I said as she got under the covers of the bed. She smiled at me sweetly as I turned the light off.

"Eddie," She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I love you, too."

"Ok, I'm going to go check on Jazz and see about the neighbors." I responded apathetically.

I made my way out to the living room to find Jazz sitting on the couch. He had a solemn look on his face. When I sat next to him, he gave me a look as if to say, 'I feel for you man.'

"Sorry about all of this."

"Chicks can be crazy dude," he said matter-of-factly. "What's your plan?" He asked earnestly.

"I have _no _idea. I honestly don't know how things got so fucked up. When did she cross the bridge into psycho-town?" I implored.

Jazz and I sat and talked about different ways I could go about ending things with Tanya. We came up with some pretty solid methods for telling her. At one point, Jazz jokingly reminded me about the episode of 'Friends' where Chandler couldn't get rid of his crazy roommate. So Chandler moved crazy guy out and moved Joey back in. Crazy guy came home and Joey and Chandler convinced him he had never lived there. But I didn't think that would work in this situation.

oOo

Things died down for a few days with Tanya. I had come up with a plan to take her to a public place and break things gently to her. Jazz and I figured that being in public; she was less likely to cause a scene. And even if she did, we thought police would be quicker to respond.

But the planning was all for naught, because a few days after what I liked to refer to as _crazy-gate, _I needed to make a stop at home before heading to class because I forgot my gloves. But I came home to find clothes strewn throughout the apartment. My first thought was the Jazz was home with Alice and didn't know I would be there. I slowly walked into the living room and froze. I think the grin of my face could have been seen from space. Not that I was necessarily happy about what I was seeing, but I felt instant relief. There on the sofa was Tanya, shamelessly fucking some dude. I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms. Neither of them heard me enter the room, so I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Oh my god! Edward!" Tanya shrieked as she scrambled off of the guy and tried to cover herself.

"Dude, it's not what it looks like." The guy said to me as he casually gathered his clothes. Like I was an idiot and I didn't just see the two of them fucking. On MY couch. I was more upset by the fact that I was now going to have to shop for a new couch than that I caught her in a compromising situation.

"No, no, no. I think it's exactly what it looks like. Looks like you two were fucking on my couch." I said, trying to sound upset, even though I was actually extremely happy. I had the upper hand and I wasn't intending on losing it.

"Eddie, I'm sorry." Tanya said as she got dressed. "It just happened. Please just understand. We've been growing apart and Jakey and I have been spending a lot of time together at work. Then one thing leads to another and all of the sudden…." She trailed off. "Edward, I think it's for the best you caught us. Now we don't have to hide anymore." She actually had a hint of excitement in her voice. "I'm moving out." She said concretely.

_Hallelujah! Thank God, Allah, Buddha, or any other deities that may be responsible for making this crazy bitch leave my house._

"Eddie, I know you're upset. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. But now we can both move on. I'm sure one day you will find someone that makes you as happy as Jakey makes me." Tanya said bouncing on her toes to quickly kiss Jakey's cheek. I swear, her and the nicknames she gives.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Jazz is still here. I'll do my….best….to stay strong." I muddle through trying my best not to sound at all enthused by the prospect of her leaving. I didn't care if she thought it was all her idea, it actually worked out better this way. Now she won't be able to come back.

That afternoon, Jake and I moved Tanya's stuff out. I called Bella to let her know I wouldn't be in class that afternoon. I was very disappointed I had to miss seeing Bella, but under the circumstances, it was for the greater good. Jake was a massive guy, but surprisingly nice. In a different situation, we probably could have been friends. We briefly chatted about sports and I told him about taking up Taekwondo. He was actually a 2nd degree himself when he was younger. It was strange, but I was trying to make them think I was being the "bigger man" in this situation.

Jazz came home shortly after Tanya and Jake left. Thankfully, packing her things didn't take long. I told him the events of the afternoon. He seemed happier than me. _Nah._

"Ding-dong the witch is gone!" Jazz was walking around the apartment singing, _repeatedly._ _Badly_.

We cleaned the house and fixed it back to a proper 'guy's apartment'. We also disinfected the couch.

While re-guying the apartment, Jazz and I talked more about Bella. I had already informed him of what I felt for her and how great she was. I may have left out the part about stalking her to the studio after the party. If I ever told anyone that, it would be Bella and only Bella. He seemed to think I should come to dinner with him and Alice the next night. He said he could get Alice to invite Bella along as well. I was eager to go out with Bella, but I was nervous as hell. I had so much to tell her. So much had changed for me, so quickly.

oOo

The next night we all went to dinner. It was easy conversation, light banter, just a very fun night. I had forgotten what real fun was. I felt so much lighter at dinner with Bella. She seemed at ease in my company as well. Perhaps taken aback when she first saw it was me, but then she seemed to glow almost.

We had to talk. I knew we did. I felt the charge of energy between us at dinner. When our knees touched, and she didn't pull away, I took that as a good sign that she was at least somewhat interested in me as well. But, then there was the problem that only a small amount of time had passed since I had officially been released of Tanya. How would she take that? Would she be upset that I hadn't told her about Tanya from the beginning? Would she accept me? Would she want the same things?

So many questions were floating through my head; I was just trying to keep from blurting something out at dinner. Then Alice suggested an outdoor concert. Luckily, the band was on the brink of suckage, so I knew we would have more time tonight to chat. I had to do it. Just pull the Band-Aid off and confess my feelings for her and my past relationship with Tanya.

We sat close together on Alice's little blanket talking, while Jazz and Alice sucked face and God knows what in her car. But at least it gave me more time with Bella. Telling her about Tanya was surprisingly easy. She accepted that, yes, I had been in a relationship, but that my feelings for Tanya were long gone. She accepted me. I think that's what I liked most about Bella. She accepted me for me. She understands me like no other person I've ever met.

Being in class with her these last few weeks have really opened my eyes as to what I really wanted in a partner. She was kind, sweet, extremely funny, and sexy as hell. I could definitely see myself being involved with someone like her. She was genuine. Real. I needed her in my life.

In the car ride home, she let me hold her hand. I was trying to take things slow. I was young and naïve with Tanya, I didn't want to be reckless with Bella. However, at the end of the night, I felt very awkward. I didn't want my night with Bella to end. But I didn't want to rush anything.

"Bella, why don't you show Edward your piano? Edward, you play too right?" Alice said once we were back in their apartment. They actually had a small upright piano in one of the corners of their townhouse.

"Yeah, a little, when I was younger. I really only know one song. Claire de Lune." I said shyly as I looked down at the ground. It had been ages since I played, but I'm sure I still remember.

"Claire de Lune is great." Bella said as our eyes met. "I play a little myself."

"Great, ok, Jasper and I are going to run…to the…store. Right, the store. Be back later." Alice stumbled over her words, clearly trying to come up with an excuse to leave on the spot.

"Right, the store. We need…um….ketchup?" Jazz said trying to keep the rouse. Alice gave Jasper a smack on his stomach.

"Ok, be back…later?" Alice said as she and Jasper quickly left me and Bella alone.

I could hear Alice teasing Jazz as they left. "Ketchup? Really, that's what you thought of?"

_Wait, what just happened? Now we're alone…._

FF Recs:

**A Rough Start by ****ItzMegan73**. Overnight irresponsible Edward goes from bachelor to father of a 5 yr old. Meanwhile responsible, prepared Bella begins her first job as Kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary. When irresponsible meets the epitome of responsible, sparks will fly! Recently completed

**Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison**. High School Fictional. No one sends Bella into a tailspin quite like Edward Cullen... but can she make him hers? The ups and downs and all arounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Though I do own this story – which is really starting to take shape now. Warning – this chapter contains lemons. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Sorry that it's been a little while since I posted last – I've given this chapter special attention, and I hope that I've gotten everything right. Also, a nice little trip to the ER and a final exam but me further behind.**

**I love all of you guys that are adding me as your favorite or the story as your favorite. You guys rock! I will post ff recs in the next chapter. I just wanted to post this as fast as possible.**

BPOV – Just coming…

_I'm alone….with Edward. We're alone together. That doesn't make sense._

My mind is on complete overdrive. Edward is sitting on the piano bench and I'm standing next to him. Alice and Jasper made up some lame excuse to leave. She was giving me her 'crazy eyes' as her and Jazz walked out. So I doubt she will be back tonight. Which makes me entirely grateful and completely nervous at the same time. My insides are jumping all around, I feel like my stomach may fly out of my body.

"So…want me to play something for you?" Edward said as he began tinkering around on the keys.

"Yeah, that would be lovely."

"Come sit with by me."

"Oh, um, ok." I said as I took a seat next to him on the piano bench. Edward then started playing Clair de Lune. The melody was beautiful and so relaxing. But I was very aware of his long, dexterous fingers as they ghosted across the keys. If he's this lithe with the keys, I wonder how well he could play other _things._

"That is so beautiful, Edward". I said as the song came to a close.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella". Edward said as he turned his body so he could look deep into my eyes. I blushed and broke the gaze as I looked down slightly.

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

We spoke at the same time. "Go ahead". I motioned for him to continue what he was saying.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very glad that I'm here." He took my hand in his and lightly kissed it. My breath hitched in response to the feel of his lips.

"I'm glad you're here too". I whispered.

Our eyes locked as he looked up at me. His deep green orbs mesmerized me as his eyes penetrated through me. Edward lightly tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. As his hand lowered, he gently grazed my cheek. I instantly blushed at his touch. This man was doing things to me, just from the few seconds of touching than I've ever felt before. The spark of energy between us could have powered a whole city. I wanted him to kiss me in that moment. I felt my whole body sing to his touch. I wanted more. I needed more.

Still looking into my eyes, he said, "Bella, I want to kiss you, but I don't want you to feel rushed. I just don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore".

"Then don't". That was all I was able to say before his lips lightly brushed against mine. I felt the sparks ignite all through me. I felt like the circuit had been completed and the electricity buzzed between us. His lips were so soft as he gently placed small kisses on my lips.

Slightly pulling away, he said, "Bella, do you feel it too?" It was almost a whisper. "This pull? I feel so drawn to you. I can't explain it. It's like I've been searching for you, and I've finally found you."

"I feel it too. I've never felt like I feel about you with anyone else. But I felt connected to you, drawn to you. Since I first met you." I said and the look in his eyes became inflamed with….lust? I felt the same. Things were become heated between us and I felt like I might combust.

I knew it was fast. I knew what people would say. But at this point, I didn't give a flying fuck what people thought. Or what the social norm for resuming dating after a breakup. He was here and he wanted me, and I sure as hell wanted him.

I leaned forward closer to him, and looked up through my lashes. I felt like I was glowing or something and he took that as confirmation that I wanted everything he wanted. He leaned in and our lips met in a soft pouty kiss. The kissed deepened, but I'm not sure who started what, but soon we were open mouth kissing and then I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip as if asking permission. I opened my mouth further as our tongues intertwined and warred for dominance. We kissed with all of the pent-up passion and frustration of the past few weeks. I poured everything feeling I had for him out in those kisses. We broke away in need of oxygen, but our foreheads were still touching as we both panted for air.

"Couch." I managed to break in between kisses. We broke apart only long enough to stand up. We resumed a deeper kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands found purchase in his hair and I gave a gentle pull. He groaned into my mouth and that sound went straight to my girly bits.

He led me over to the couch and he sat down first. Obviously he enjoyed our activities as well, because he pulled me down onto his lap as he one hand wrapped around my waist and the other went around my neck. I slowly guided my leg to straddle his lap for better access for the kiss. But from this position, I could feel all of him and it spurred me on further.

_Oh my god, I'm kissing Edward. Edward has an erection. Oh my, what a big boy he really is._

Edward started trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck. He found my sweet spot, well one of them at least. He kissed the spot right on my jugular. I could feel his scruffy beard from the day's growth as he lightly nibbled and kissed. Goose bumps spread all over me; the electricity between our bodies was palpable. I gasped for air as he trailed lower down to my chest. My hips started grinding of their own accord against his bulging erection. He pushed his hips up to meet mine and trailed his hands down my back to my ass. He kissed my right breast through my thin sweater as his other hand came up to gently massage the other. My nipples pebbled under his ministrations. But, at that moment, I thought of Alice. Not a great time to remember I didn't live alone.

"Edward….Alice." I breathed out and he stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes. "I just don't know if she and Jasper will come back and I don't think they need a behind-the-scenes look at us like this." I tried to explain and he looked a little worried as to what he should do. He started moving me to sit next to him again. Perhaps he thought I was rejecting his advances.

"I just mean, maybe we should go somewhere private." I said looking up at him shyly.

"Ok." I stood up and took his hand and led him upstairs to my bedroom.

When we entered the room, he was immediately pressing soft kisses to the back of my neck. His arms slowly glided around my belly as he pulled me close to him. His hand moved up to my breast again, and I could feel his hardness in my back. I angled my head back into his shoulder and looked up at his face in the darkness. Our lips connected and my hand once again was in his hair. I couldn't take this anymore; I needed to be closer to him. I turned myself around barely breaking the kiss. We stood for an eternity kissing in the dark room, hands roaming each other's bodies. I could feel my sweater riding up, or perhaps Edward was pushing it up so he could feel my skin.

I felt myself moving backwards towards the bed, I'm not sure if I was pulling or being guided, perhaps a little of both. The back of my knees hit the edge and I sat down. Edward pulled at my shirt and I helped guide it off then I took off my bra. He threw the shirt somewhere on the floor and I followed by throwing my bra. Then he pulled his shirt over his head. I could see the stretch of muscles as his arms extended over his head. I could see the soft hair leading below his pants. I wanted to lick him all over! But I just pulled him closer to me. I scooted back across the mattress as Edward crawled onto the bed. He stalked across the mattress, with a wild look in his eye. He was a mountain lion and I was his prey.

Then he held himself up on his forearms and hovered over my face as he lay next to me. He trailed his finger down the side of my face.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

Then his lips were on my again. This time the kiss was softer, like he wanted to take his time. He was enjoying being with me. I let my hands glide over the smoothness of his chest over his sinewy muscles. Edward's hands moved down my stomach, around to graze my ass and pulling my leg up over his hip as he squeezed my flesh. I could feel his length as he ground into me.

"Bella, I want you so bad." Edward practically whimpered. I felt a shot of electricity go straight through me.

"Edward…you….have me." I managed to get out in between kisses.

As he continued to kiss from my lips down my neck, his fingers found the button to my jeans. I raised my hips to help relieve myself of the offending garment. I lay before him in only a lacy thong. He worked his way down my body and guided my legs to open before him.

I felt so exposed, but under his heated gaze, I felt…"Beautiful." He said finishing my thought. Then he slipped between my thighs. Edward pulled my thong off in one swift motion and threw it somewhere on the floor. He trailed languid open mouth kisses up my leg to my heated core. Ever so lightly, his swept his tongue across my wet sex.

"Ungh." I gasped, that was all I could say as he licked and sucked. He pulled my clit into his mouth and began sucking. I felt something deep within beginning to build. Something I've never felt before. Edward began making circular laps in between sucking my clit. When I felt his teeth lightly nibbled my swollen nub, something within me broke free. I began moaning louder than I really intended, Edward's name falling repeated and incoherently from my lips. A bolt ripped through my entire body, causing me to almost convulse in pleasure. I felt everything within buzz to life. Edward just held my legs and maintained his ministrations until the spasms subsided.

After riding out waves and waves of pleasure, I managed breath out, "What the fuck was that?" I felt more spent than I've ever been in my entire life.

"That? What, you orgasmed. Did you feel good?" Edward looked apprehensive. He came to lie next to me propping on his elbow.

"Oh my god, _yes_, it was perfect. I guess I've never had one before". I rasped as I pulled his lips closer to mine. I could taste myself on his lips, making everything seem more erotic. Out tongues swirled and I was recovered quickly from my very first orgasm. I can't believe that I've never felt like that before. I've had sex; I was with Alec for so long. Although with him, I felt like I was almost to a nice place when we had sex, but then it was over. And Alec almost refused to have sex after he recuperated. He always went straight to sleep afterwards. So I've never even had a round-two. Feeling Edward move against my body, I truly felt I had been deprived all this time.

Feeling more assertive, I reached for the button of his jeans. He allowed me to unbutton them and he helped slide them off of his legs and onto the floor, barely breaking the kiss. I could feel my desire heating up. Hands were groping, frantically moving all over again. I could feel Edward's desire increasing as well.

Edward rolled onto of me, lying between my legs. I could feel him gently skimming my entrance. I moved my legs up his hips and he entered me and paused. I had to adjust to his size, length and girth. I've never felt so full; he touched everywhere pleasant inside of me.

**EPOV**

I positioned myself between Bella's long legs. I wanted to give her a minute to adjust, so I waited when I entered her. But GOD did she feel good. I started thinking of the periodic table and the square root of pi, just so I wouldn't come the second I moved.

"So good." I mumbled into her shoulder as I licked her collar bone. I held her hips tightly as I thrust. Each one eliciting moans and cries of passion from her sweet lips. She began rocking with me and we found a rhythm. She molded to my body and I fit perfectly into hers.

"Edward", she breathed. I need to feel more of her. I rose up on to my knees and pulled her leg onto my shoulder. I leaned forward and kissed her lips firmly. I've seen her in class; I know how flexible she is. I plunged further inside of her, filling her to the brim.

"Bella...god….so tight", I panted. I wanted her to come for me again, I wanted to feel her milk my dick. So I reached down and started rubbing her clit frantically.

"Ugh, Edward. There, right there." She cried out.

"You like it there, baby?" I said as pinched the swollen nub.

"Unnngh, yes. God yes." She whimpered and began moaning like she did earlier when I went down on her. Her first orgasm. How that's possible, I don't know. I felt her walls began to grip me tighter and our movements became frenzied.

"Fuck, baby, I can feel you. Come for me. I want to feel you." With that she released, her muscles tightening around me, her back slightly arching, and I fell over the edge with her. We both panted and moaned in pleasure as we rocked into each other.

Our movements slowed as the waves of pleasure rolled off of us and ebbed away. I pulled away to lie next to her. She immediately rolled into the nook under my arm. I felt so fulfilled, so peaceful, so right. I couldn't explain why that was different than any other time I'd had sex, but it was. Bella made it different. She made me feel completely connected to her in every possible way; I realized that I had never had that before.

"Bella, that was perfect".

"Mmmm, I know". She said as she hugged her arm around my torso. "There are no words…" She looked up and I lowered my head to kiss her sweet lips again. I could already feel my dick stirring again. I deepened the kiss and repositioned myself for better access.

She pulled back and looked in my eyes, "Again?"

"Mmmm. Fuck, baby, I could make love to you over and over. Do you feel what you do to me?" I said as I took her hand and rub it against my throbbing cock. With that, everything repeated, we made love again. Slower, more sensual than I've ever felt. Bella was consuming me, heart, mind, and now body. I couldn't get enough of her.

Afterwards as we lay next to each other, completely spent, I thought about what I said. Making love. That was what it felt like, love. I felt myself being pulled by our instant connection and I couldn't have been happier that I was falling for Bella. _My Bella._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank you all for the reviews on FF and Twitter. You guys rock! But I would love some more reviews….and spread the word.**

**I just wanted everyone to know that I will try to edit the previous chapters – for grammar errors, or spelling mistakes, and to tweak a few of the sentences. Just so that I don't have repeats or things that don't make sense.**

**BPOV – Waking up**

I woke up the next morning spooning with Edward. Our legs were intertwined and I could feel the distinct impression of his morning excitement pressing in my lower back. I'm not exactly sure how he has the stamina again, but I am very thankful for it.

We made love several times throughout the night. Twice before we even went to sleep and then once more sometime during the middle of the night. Each time was different, but he led me to orgasm every time. That was something that I couldn't get enough of. I felt like my eyes had been opened for the first time. I could see how I had been deprived of that feeling for so long. I may even need to try practicing on my own to see if I could get the same results.

I pushed back against him to see if I could get a response. He ground his hips further into me, and slightly moaned. I looked back to see his face, his eyes were still closed, lashes splayed across his beautiful cheeks. He looked so perfect sleeping in my bed, with me.

"Mmmm, baby, I think I've created a monster." He teased, peeking through one eye.

"Oops…I can't help it. You're like a drug to me. Mmmm…I'm officially addicted." I teased huskily as I began rubbing my body against his. "Besides, you…um…don't seem to be objecting." I smirked as I raised the covers and looked at his hardened length.

"Touche". He said before placing sensual kisses along my neck. My skin broke out in Goosebumps from his scruffy cheeks. His hand was on my hip as he sheathed himself inside me once again. 

I woke later being fully sated to find Edward propped on his elbow looking down at me. "Hi". I smiled and stretched lightly.

"Hi". He smiled back.

"Are you watching me sleep?" I asked incredulously.

"I like watching you sleep. It's um…kind of fascinating to me". He said shyly. "You know you talk in your sleep?" He said chuckling.

"Oh, God! What did I say?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing bad. Just how you think I'm hot and a sex god".

"Oh GOD!" I pulled the blanket over my head. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as the blush spread across my face.

He pulled the covers back from over my head, "Baby, I'm just kidding. You were just mumbling something about food you needed to buy and then you switched to talking about how you needed to work on your front kick".

"Well, at least I didn't stand up and try to teach a class or something. So that's good". I smiled. Just then my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? Edward asked rubbing my tummy.

"Actually, I'm starving. I could make us an omelet or something".

"Sounds good".

We dressed and made our way downstairs. I was really looking forward to cooking for Edward. I hoped he would like my food, and I wouldn't mess it up. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi Al".

"Hi yourself there". She said with a mischievous smirk. She obviously knew what was going on between Edward and me. Hopefully, she wouldn't embarrass me while he's here.

"There's coffee if you want". Alice said taking the last sip of her coffee. I pulled open the fridge to check for the ingredients I would need.

"Let's see, we have tomatoes, chives, onions, ham, turkey…looks like a ton of cheeses…" I said as I moved things around in the fridge. I popped my head back up to find Edward staring at my ass. I immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry….I was, um….I'll have whatever you are having". He said with a smirk. He knew I caught him. But I was very glad that he found me desirable. Because Lord knows, I found him to be sexy as hell.

"Ok, great. Alice, do you want one?" I asked as I pulled the things I would need.

"No, that's ok Bells, I'm meeting Jazz in a little while. We are driving into Seattle and having brunch, then out for a day of sightseeing. We're going to pretend to be tourists". She said as she took her cup to the sink. "So, I'll see you later and I'll need to discuss important roommate business at some point …" Her eyebrow raised as she squinted as if to say, '_You know what I mean'. _I knew what she meant.

Now Edward and I were alone again, and it was kind of awkward. Not bad, like I wanted him to leave or anything, but just like I didn't know how to act exactly. I looked over at him and he gave me a nervous smile. I guessed he was feeling that awkward feeling too. I started chopping the veggies, trying to think of something to break through this feeling.

"Hey, do you want to beat the eggs?" I asked.

"Sure, where's your bowls?" He said as he walked over to where I was standing by the counter. I pulled everything he would need down from the cabinets and he started beating the eggs. This seems to have lightened the mood, and it just felt comfortable. Edward in my kitchen helping with breakfast seemed like the most natural thing in the world now.

"So, are you going to class today?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Oh, yeah, I had planned on it. Things will certainly be….different". I said looking up at him through my lashes.

"Yeah, but good different. You'll still be my partner?"

"Definitely". I said as I reached up and pressed my lips lightly to his.

"Mmm, I could get used to that". He said as we broke away to continue making breakfast.

"Me too".

We finished making breakfast, and sat down to eat. It was comfortable. We made small talk, laughing at each other's stories or jokes. Edward was very funny, and when he laughed, it was just beautiful. His smile reached all the way up to his eyes. Edward smiling was perfection. When we were finished, Edward excused himself to go home to get ready for class. I missed him when he left; it was a very strange feeling to miss someone so much after only one night. But I couldn't help myself. 

"Hey". Edward said as he made his way up to my car outside of the studio.

"Hey yourself". I said with a small smirk. He leaned down and kissed me softly, sweetly. This was a nice change to our routine. We made our way inside and sat our bags down in our normal spot.

Everyone was milling around, stretching or just chatting before class began. I could see Emmett and Rosalie at the front desk; they gave me a quick nod and returned to what they were discussing. I sat down on the mat to begin stretching and Edward sat down next to me to stretch as well. I loved this feeling. His sitting next to me to stretch was new, usually we just sat wherever. Now it was like he was publically displaying that there was _something _going on with us. It was exciting!

We then had to line up for class. There were more people in the classes now and it just so happened that Edward lined up right behind me on the second row. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked in the mirror and saw he was staring at me. When he noticed me looking, he gave me a half smirk.

_God, I love that smirk! It just drives me crazy!_

"Ok, let's warm-up. Lean forward and try to touch your toes with your fingers. More experienced students, try to put your hands on the floor". Emmett said as he demonstrated.

I leaned forward and I was able to put my palms flat on the floor in front of me. Lowering my head down so I could look behind me, I noticed Edward lowering himself. He was just a few seconds behind everyone for the stretch; he must have been checking me out again.

_Hmmm…I could have fun with this._

We ran through a few simple warm-ups before we broke for forms and sparring. Sparring Edward was definitely fun. We played the whole time. We were just being silly and I loved it. When we were done sparring, Emmett announced that we were going to work on our flexibility for the last few minutes of class. This was where it became insanely crazy…for Edward. We were partnered up again, but this stretch was new. Edward knelt down and I placed my foot on his shoulder, then he was supposed to stand up slowly until I could feel more of the stretch in my hamstrings. But he stood up straight and my leg was fine. I could feel a little pull, but I could stretch more. My muscles were warmed up and it wasn't a problem.

"If your partner needs to stretch further, you can lean back a little". Emmett said as he made his way around the room checking everyone.

"Can you lean back?" I asked Edward. He leaned back, so now I was pretty much doing a split on him. I could tell this was affecting him. I could see his eyes light up and burn as he held my leg up. Images of last night flashed through my mind and I know he was thinking of the same thing.

"Mmm, fuck…Bella…" He said huskily in my ear as I leaned forward towards my need. With that I blushed every shade of red and I started to lose my balance, but Edward had a firm hold so I wouldn't fall.

_What time is class over?_

We had to switch legs and then it was the other person's turn. I couldn't hold Edward's leg, because standing up and leaning back I was too short for him to properly stretch. So Emmett had to be his partner. That was a very funny sight. But it didn't escape my attention how flexible he was as well. I think I'm going to like taking class with him now.

After stretching Emmett ended class and I made my way to the back to change clothes. I'd been in the habit of changing after class because 1) I had to go back to work during the noon classes and 2) so I didn't feel sweaty and gross. Just as I was closing the door, a hand stopped it.

"Hey, let me change in here. The other room is taken". He said nonchalantly. The changing room was just about as big as he and I combined, so there was no room for really maneuver in there. I didn't understand how this was going to work. But I allowed him access to the room with me.

We changed in silence. I watched as Edward untied and removed his Gi top. He folded it nicely and sat it on the floor. I had already removed my Gi top, girls had to wear undershirt, so I still had more to take off. I could see a smirk on his face as I pulled my undershirt over my head. I waited just a beat as he lowered his pants and stepped out of them. Then I lowered my pants as well. Standing in only our underwear, we held each other's gaze for a moment. We appraised each other in the light of the small room. Then just as quickly, we redressed in our regular clothes.

"Oh GOD, do you think they will think something happened in here? Between us?" I asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter. We know the truth". He said as he gently grazed my lips with his. Then he opened the door and we stepped out. I couldn't help the light blush the spread across my face as we made our way out to the front.

As we passed the office, Emmett popped out. Effectively scaring the crap out of me, in my already nervous state. "Hi guys". Emmett said with a knowing smirk on his face. "Have fun in the dressing room?"

"Oh my god, that wasn't….we didn't…I…"

"We just changed Emmett. The other room was full. But I made sure that no one saw us when we left. It's just us and you guys here now". Edward said matter-of-factly trying to assuage the awkwardness.

Emmett had a huge grin on his face, "I'm just messing with you. I remember when Rosie and I were first a couple. The school we took class in had a full locker room, let's just say I…understand. Just don't let the kids see".

"Sure thing". Edward said.

We stood and talked with Emmett for a few more minutes before Rosalie joined us. That was the first time we every really spoke to them, other than in class or about class. They were actually a really cool couple. We found that we had a lot in common. I could definitely hang out with them outside of class. Looking at the clock on the wall, I noticed that we had been talking with them for over an hour.

"Hey, do you guys want to grab some lunch? I know I'm starving". I said to the group.

"Yeah, actually, Rosie and I were going out anyway. You should join us. We can continue to give you a hard time about sexing up the dressing room".

"Oh my god, Emmett, I swear nothing happened".

"Sure, sure. Let's get something to eat, I could eat a bear".

We waited outside while Emmett and Rosalie turned off the lights and locked up the studio. Then we all went to a little local restaurant that had the best seafood in all of Seattle. The conversation flowed easily; Emmett and Rosalie were a great couple and seriously hilarious. We made plans for them to come to the next party Alice throws. I felt the change in myself that day; I was no longer poor sad Bella, the victim of such hurt. I was strong and confident and now I had the man of my dreams. And I'll be damned if I let anyone take that away from me again.

**Hi Everyone! Again….I just wanted to plug my friend Melissa. Check out her page. She's a really great writer! She's got a published book and she's writing O/S on here. Here's the link to her page…**

**.net/u/3284727/Melissa_S_Kosciuszko**

**Just asking again, please review. So I know how you guys like the book so far – or if you have any suggestions or critiques. Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know I've been MIA. But I've had a lot of things going on. My little boy just turned 4. So I had this big party for him. It was my first attempt at inviting other kids from his school. It turned out to be really fun! And school is definitely kicking my butt. Why do I want to be an accountant again? So here is a new chapter, it's a little shorter than normal, but I needed to find a good place to break it. But don't worry; it'll be very satisfying….

"Edward!" I practically screeched. "Can…can you slow down just a little?" I asked meekly as I gripped the 'Oh Shit Handle' with every fiber of my being. My feet were pressing the imaginary breaks in the passenger side floor – oddly they weren't working.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, but neglected to decelerate.

"I'd like to make it to the restaurant alive, instead of dying in a car pretzeled around a tree."

"Relax Bella." He rolled his eyes, but I felt the car start to slow slightly.

"Do you always drive this fast?" I questioned as I finally let go of the handle I'd been holding. I was sure there would be finger indentions in it.

"I hate driving slow," he muttered.

"_This_ is slow?"

"I slowed down, and we'll be fine. I promise. I've never had an accident, or even a ticket. So let's not talk about my driving anymore. Also, you can let up on your breaks," he laughed.

I finally found myself relaxing as I put more trust in his driving. I felt silly for being anxious, but I was raised by a Police Chief, I was taught to obey the speed limits. It was just unsettling to be going so fast through our small town.

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant we were meeting Rose and Emmett at. It was a small little place, but well known around this area, so we expected a slight wait. Emmett and Rose were just getting out of their car as well pulled up across the lot from them. We all met up by the door and Edward went in to see about a table. There actually was a table open, so we all walked behind the waitress to find it.

"This is a cool place". Emmett commented.

"Yeah, Charlie, my dad, loves coming here..." I started to say as I looked up from my menu. It was then that I saw the waitress almost drooling on herself while unabashedly looking at Edward. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, um…what do you…I mean," she stuttered looking around the table to each of us, "could I get you started with something to drink?" I didn't miss that she was only looking at Edward when asked for drink orders.

"I'll have a coke. Bella?" He asked looking into my eyes. Making me fall just a little bit harder for him, since he seemed to not even notice the waitress ogling him.

"That's fine," I said. Rose and Emmett gave her their order as well.

"I'll be right back with that," she said only looking at Edward, "just let me know if you need anything else." She said with a coy smile, but Edward still hadn't paid any attention to her. She walked away looking dissatisfied.

"That's was…weird." I mumbled looking down as I place my napkin in my lap. Edward was smirking at me when our eyes met again.

"Edward, can I get _you_ anything to drink?" Emmett teased while wagging his eyebrows after the waitress was out of sight.

We all started laughing at that. I was so glad that Edward wasn't the kind of guy to check other women out while sitting right next to me. Alec had been like that, but if I ever said anything, he would just say that he couldn't help it because they were in his line of sight. It still never sat right with me. Now I know why.

The conversation flowed easily as we made our way through lunch. The waitress had come back to bring our drinks and take our orders, and she smiled only at Edward the entire time she was at the table. I was sure that the only order that would be correct was his. But it all turned out well. We ended up having a really great time with Rose and Emmett. It turned out that Emmett was a year older than Edward. Edward was a year older than me, but the same age as Rose. We just all seemed to mesh well together. We talked about movies, video games, fun things we remembered from childhood. It was just so easy to talk to them. And we all had fun bantering and give each other a hard time.

After lunch, we left to go to get my car from the studio. Edward said he needed to run to his apartment to get a shower and change. He asked if I wanted to get together later in the evening to watch a movie. Of course, with the look in his eye, I knew we wouldn't be _watching_ the movie. I was definitely excited about that prospect.

Edward had planned to come over at seven to "watch a movie", so that gave me plenty of time to tidy up the house and get ready myself. Around six in the evening, Alice came home. She marched right in with a determined look on her face.

"Spill. Now." She stated as she dragged me by the hand to sit on the couch.

"What?" I questioned as if I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Edward, what happened with Edward? I leave with Jazz to get "ketchup" and this morning Edward is still here. So give. I need details." She was practically bouncing.

"Well, we talked, he played the piano, we kissed, and we kissed some more, then well…"

"You slut! You slept with him." She said as she wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank God! How was it? Sparks?"

"He was….oh my God Alice, it was so….GAAAAHHHH!" I had a huge smile of my face; I couldn't contain it any longer. Alice reached for my hands and we had sort of a girly moment. We bounced a few times and squealed like tweens.

"Al, he's so wonderful. I just can't get enough of him". I sighed contentedly once our bouncing fit was over.

"Awe, Bells, I'm so happy for you. See what getting laid can do for you. I have a good feeling about the two of you. You make such a cute couple".

"I know. He's going to come over tonight as well. Hopefully, we can have a repeat of last night."

"Say no more, I will let you have the place to yourselves again. I'll call Jazz and tell him we should stay at his place.

Alice left to meet up with Jazz after we were finished being silly, giggly girls. It was so nice to have her as a friend and a roommate. Her personality was like a tornado, but I think that I needed that in my life. I was always shy and reserved while she was a spitfire.

I was seated on the couch, looking at the movie options on NetFlix when I heard the knock at the door. My heart immediately began to beat faster. I knew it was Edward and I had to squelch a squeal from erupting as I made my way over to the door.

"Hi," I said as I opened the door.

"Hi," he simply said as he walked in and closed the door. Suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me. I was pushed against the door as we gripped each other in a tight embrace. His hands moved over my body, exploring each curve, as his tongue slide against mine. My hands were immediately pulling at his hair, making him groan into my mouth.

"God, Bella, I need you so bad." He panted, breaking the passion filled kiss momentarily.

"I need you too," I said as he reached down and pulled my knee up to his waist. I could feel his length as he pressed himself harder against me. He started trailing kisses down my neck to the sweet spot that drove me crazy.

Edward grabbed my other leg and wrapped them both around his waist and guided us to the stairs. We frantically kissed and clothing started to be removed. We didn't make it up the stairs; Edward took a few steps up, and then laid me back against the steps. I pulled his engorged member from his pants as he pulled my skirt up and underwear down.

_Thank GOD I wore a skirt!_

"Baby, ungh, I can't wait…I need to be...," he said as he pushed inside of me, not quite finishing his thought.

I never understood those movies where the couple couldn't make it to the bed or somewhere comfortable before they had sex. Clothes flying, as they just sank down wherever they happen to fall. I understood it completely now. I thought the stairs would be uncomfortable, but as Edward thrust inside of me, I couldn't care less about our location. I also found it very sexy that he couldn't wait and had to have me as soon as possible.

"Ugh…God…," I nearly whimpered at the raw passion between us. He filled me so thoroughly, and then he brought his hand down to rub my swollen nub, just as he had done the previous night. My moans were unbridled as he thrust inside of me. As the intensity increased my body began to spasm out of control. I felt the most wonderful pain as my orgasm rocked through me.

"Fuck….baby….I'm gonna…," he grounded out with a long powerful thrust as he came as well.

"Edward," I gasped as he trailed tender kisses across my neck and cheeks.

"Yes baby," his sighed as he moved to lie next to me on the stairs.

"You're…that was just…wow. I've never experienced anything like this before."

"I'm glad you liked it. I find that I have difficulty controlling myself with you. I just can't get enough."

We caught our breath and went downstairs. Redressing as we decided to order a pizza and watch a movie. I was so glad that Edward was in my life. I knew he felt the same way about me. I've never felt the level of passion that we both had for each other. We were both insatiable and I loved every bit of it. I could feel myself falling harder and harder for him.

We cuddled on the couch for the movie. After the movie was over, I couldn't force myself to part with Edward. He held me in his arms as we talked about random things. We laughed and told funny stories from different times in our lives. I invited him to stay the night with me. This time we made it all the way up the stairs.

Recs:

**I****Thee****Wed****by****SydneyAlice**. Wedding planner Bella Swan is hired to plan the wedding of the year. What happens when she breaks the cardinal rule of wedding planning and falls for the groom? How can Edward keep a promise without breaking the heart of the woman he truly loves?

**Such****Great****Heights****by****SydneyAlice.** Edward Cullen is in desperate need of a nanny after his wife walks out on him and their five-year-old son. Bella Swan is a teacher with no job prospects. Can she find her true place in the world while helping father and son overcome their pain?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, I know it's been a LONG time since I posted a chapter. I wanted to apologize for that. I've been SUPER busy with RL. It's been kicking my butt! Also, I wanted to thank my friend Melissa for the great story ideas and help with some of my writing.

Reviews are love! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. It took a long time to write and get out what I really wanted. So letting me know what you think of it would be greatly appreciated.

On with the story….

**EPOV**

The past few weeks went by quickly; Bella and I were almost inseparable. We were either at my apartment or hers, but either way, we always stayed the nights with each other. Things couldn't have been any better. I was starting to fall for Bella; and fall hard. I just couldn't get enough of her.

I had just gotten home from Taekwondo for the evening, and I needed to grab a quick shower and get ready to head to Bella's. I wanted to dress comfortably when I went over, because I always needed a little extra room to breathe. I remembered that I left my loose cargo pants in the dryer, so I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to the laundry room to retrieve said pants.

"Tanya!" I startled as I crossed into the living room. Sitting on my couch, snuggled under the covers and flipping through the TV channels was Tanya looking like she was right at home. "What are you doing here?" I could feel my anger rising. I wasn't sure what she was doing here or how she got in, I was sure I took her key when she left.

"Eddie, I missed you," she said as she jumped up to wrap her arms around my bare chest.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I growled as I pulled out of her grasp.

"Oh, Eddie," she said as she began to sob. "I just missed you so much, and I see now that we are meant to be. I want to move back in and make things like they were."

"No, Tanya, we aren't getting back together. You can't move in." I said trying to keep the bile that was rising in my throat at bay. I needed to get her out of here and then I definitely needed to get the locks changed.

"Eddie, you don't mean that. I know we had a few bumps but we had something special." She stroked my arm, looking up at me through her lashes. I assumed that was her trying to sexy, but it was just coming off as psychotic.

"Tanya, I have a girlfriend now, and we," I gestured back and forth between us as I looked in her eyes, "are not getting back together. I would appreciate it if you would leave," I said as I lead her to the door.

"Girlfriend?" She spat the word out like poison.

"Yes, my girlfriend. You have that Jake guy and I have my Bella. Now you have to go," I said ushering her through the door.

"Eddie, _we _are supposed to be together. Jake was a mistake, I see that now. You and I were in love, and our love has given us a baby."

_The fuck?_

I stood in the doorway clutching my towel around my waste as Tanya look at me with a devious smirk. I couldn't believe what she said. I started counting back to when we were last together. If she thinks it's my kid, then she would have to be…

"Eddie, I'm four months."

_Yup, that sounds about right. FUCK!_

"He's yours. Remember the last time we were together, it was so magical and special. You came home from work and I was waiting for you in bed. You remember?" She looked up at me again, and my world started spinning. I remembered the last time we were together alright. She was waiting for me and after pitching a major bitch fit I placated her to keep her from going full on crazy. I went through the motions and got it over as quickly as possible, just so she would leave me alone for the night. I thought I'd used a condom and I know she was on the pill. How could this have happened?

"Tanya, I remember", I said through gritted teeth. I just kept thinking about how this could be possible. How this could have happened.

"Oh, Eddie, do you see now? You see we are meant to be together? We are going to be such a happy family. Unlike the family I had growing up." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt numb.

"You're the only person in my life, since my parent's died, you're all I have" she said as she rubbed her hand across her belly. "Well, now I will have our baby too. Don't you see Eddie, we have to be together. I can't raise our child by myself."

I started feeling dizzy with all of this. It just seemed unreal to have her standing here telling me I was going to be a father. The father to her baby. Then I started thinking of her episodes. This child would be a product of her. How could she handle raising a child on her own? I've heard from my father stories about his patients dealing with post-partum. I even read up on it in college for a term paper. How mental illness can be increased with post-partum depression. My mind suddenly began to fear for this life that I couldn't even fathom as being real yet. But I knew that she would not be suited for raising a child alone.

"Tanya, calm down, ok? I just need a little time to absorb all of this." I pulled away from her and began running my hand through my hair. My thoughts went to Bella and how she would handle this news. How could I tell her? How am I supposed to be with her if I'm going to be the father to another woman's baby? How am I supposed to tell Tanya that I want the baby to be safe, but I don't think it will be with her?

As I turned back to Tanya I could see the look in her eyes. "Eddie, we have to be together. If we can't be a family, then I just….," she trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"Just what, Tanya?"

"I just can't alone, Edward! I won't do that to our baby!" She said escalating her voice. I needed to control this situation. Regular Tanya was crazy enough, hormonal Tanya…I just didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

"Ok, Tanya, calm down. Please? I don't think it would be good for the baby for you to get upset." I tried soothing her to maintain the situation.

"You're right Eddie. See you're going to make a great father." A sickly sweet smile crossed her face.

_Oh God!_

"Oh! And the best part is that I brought my stuff back so I can move back in tonight. Isn't that great?" Tanya said as she started towards the door.

"Wait, Tanya…" I started and her face contorted again and I knew I had to stave off another fit. "Let me get some clothes and I'll help you."

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

After helping Tanya bring a few of her clothes and things back into the apartment, I sat down at the kitchen bar placing my head in my hands. I couldn't understand how this whole thing happened, and how her crying has somehow warped my brain into thinking I should let her back into my life. I knew that the baby needed a father. I grew up in a stable home with both of my parents. Tanya's parents died just before she turned 13. Obviously, that did some major damage to her psyche. I felt an overwhelming need to protect this child that I created. But at the same time, how was I supposed to get out of this with Tanya? Did I want to be one of those fathers that only sees the kid on the weekend? I had so many questions and so little answers.

Tanya said she was tired after the long day she had, so she laid down in my bed and was fast asleep. I couldn't take all of this and I needed to clear my head. It was information overload and I was hanging on by a thread.

"Tanya", I whispered into her ear. She stirred but she never full awoke. "I need some things from the store, so I will be back soon. You just sleep, ok?"

"Mm-hm", she lazily replied. I didn't want to chance waking her fully, so I headed quickly to my car. I needed to drive around and think for a little while. Figure out which way was up again.

After driving for about hours, and beating myself up completely, I made my resolution. I just hoped it was the right one. Weighing all of the pros and cons of staying with Tanya and raising a child, versus, having her end up harming herself and/or the baby, I knew what I had to do. I could deny myself and play house with Tanya. Thoughts of suing for custody went through my head. I'm sure I wouldn't have a hard time proving her to be unstable. But could I separate a mother from her child? That seemed so wrong to me. Tanya wasn't such a bad person, when she was happy. If I was going to do this, I would need to make sure she stayed happy. I just wasn't sure I knew how to do that. In the end, all my thoughts revolved around making sure this baby had the most stable, happy life. I needed to protect him.

Making my way back through the town, I pulled into the familiar apartment complex. My heart pulled in my chest and I could feel a lump in my throat. I knew that I was denying myself that I could deal with, because I needed to be a man. I had to do the right thing. I had to take responsibility for my actions. I just didn't know how all of this would play out with Bella. I knew I couldn't hurt her, but at the same time, I knew I was going to. I walked up to her door and knocked. Still feeling the bile rising and my stomach was doing somersaults. Bella opened the door with a concerned look on her face.

"I thought you were coming over a few hours ago. I tried calling, but I just got your voicemail." She said as she let me into her apartment.

"I know, I'm….sorry. We…need…to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

See, I love you guys so much, that I'm posting another chapter. Last chapter, I got over 225 hits. Awesome! Especially, since it hasn't even been 24 hours since I posted it. So I'm so thankful for all the fans of this and the ones that are reading and adding it as a favorite. I hope I don't disappoint. So as always, please let me know what you think. Reviews are like seeing Rob in a tux with disheveled sex hair as he bites his lower lip….

Ok…*fans self*…on with the story.

**BPOV**

I closed the door behind him and just stood there for a beat. I had a weird feeling and I didn't like how Edward's shoulders slouched over like he had the weight of the world on him. I was concerned because we left class and he was supposed to run to his apartment to shower and change, and then come over. But he was hours late and I couldn't reach him when I tried calling.

"What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Bella…" he said as his face contorted and looked as he was going to cry. I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him and just held him to me. "I messed up and I have to do the right thing. I'm sorry. I know that this, _we_, weren't supposed to be like this. But I can't see any other way."

"Hey", I said as I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Slow down and tell me what you are talking about. What did you mess up? What's going on?" I could see the tears brimming in his eyes, he looked broken.

"Tanya's…fuck!" He sighed as he pulled away from me and started pacing. His hands were roughly tugging at his hair. His breathing was ragged and he seemed on the verge of panic.

"Edward?" I was unsure of what was going on. Had Tanya come back? Did something happen to her? Was he trying to tell me that he wanted her more? I felt my insecurities rise, but I pushed those aside because I chose to have faith in Edward, in _us_.

"She's pregnant Bella. I have to do the right thing. I can't just abandon her when it was my mistake that made her this way." Still pacing he looked resolute, like a mask he wore to convince himself.

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought you and her broke up over a month ago." Leaning my head to the side, I glanced at him trying to decipher exactly what he was telling me.

"We did. She left me for a guy named Jake. But she says she's four months, and that was the last time that we… Bella, I have to be a man and take responsibilities for my actions."

"Ok, so what are you saying?"

"Would you be mad if I went back to her?" Edward whispered as he looked into my eyes. I could see a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Wha-", I began, but I couldn't even get the whole word out of my mouth.

"God, I'm so stupid! I mess everything up. I always have. I knew I wasn't in love with her anymore, but I didn't want her having an episode, and one night I placated her. It didn't mean anything to me, and now, I'm going to have a kid from it. I'm just….awful."

Something in me changed in that moment. I could see that Edward was struggling over this, and he seemed to be resolved to "do the right thing", but I felt resolved too. The lightening that struck and brought us together couldn't be wrong. I could feel it with everything within me that he was it for me. I knew I had been falling for Edward over the past few weeks we've been seeing each other, but now I knew for sure that I had fallen for him.

"Edward, hey, look at me." I said as I tried to pull his fingers from him hair. "It will be ok. I know that it seems like a huge thing right now, but it will work out."

"Bella, it's just that I can't let her….I feel so...protective of this child that I'm still coming to grips that he or she exists. I just don't want anything to happen to Tanya or the baby. I don't want to be a monster that knocks a girl up and then leaves her for someone else. Tanya has these episodes, and I'm not sure if there is something actually wrong or if she is only doing it for the attention. But I can't leave a helpless child with her."

"Here, come sit down", I said as I led us to the couch to sit. "We can figure something out. There are plenty of options that won't make you a _monster._ You just have to decide who you want to be with and how you want to raise the child."

"God, Bella. I want to be with you. I know we've only been together for a short while, but I feel this connection with you that I've never felt with anyone else. But how can I have a happy life with my girlfriend when my ex is carrying my child?"

"You have a girlfriend, too?" I jokingly questioned and Edward's eyes immediately grew wide. I believe he slipped up when he called me, or I assumed me, since we hadn't actually established anything, his girlfriend.

"Well, yeah…You", he said as he looked at me with a small smirk on his lips. "I know we hadn't really defined anything", he started again, "but I would have really like it if I could have called you my girlfriend, officially. I've loved spending the past few weeks with you. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. But now I've gone and messed everything up. Throw a sister-wife or midget into this situation, and I'm good to go for Springer", he smirked. That sexy little smirk of his that made his eyes radiate.

I couldn't help myself. When things were bad with Alec, I never had a fight in me. I never protested. I just accepted that I was the one that was awful and that I deserved being treated that way. But looking into Edward's eyes as I held his hand, I knew that I would fight for this man. I would be there for him and support him through whatever he had to do. I also knew deep within me that _we _weren't over.

"Ok, so that's one decision made." I pointed out, hoping and praying that he wanted the same thing. "Right?" I nervously questioned.

"Yes, God Bella, what would I do without you?" He said before reaching over hugging me close to his chest. I could feel the tears on his cheek against my neck. I could hear his ragged breathing.

"Ok, so now all we have to figure out is what you are going to do with a pregnant ex-girlfriend." I said firmly as I straightened my back, feeling more confident. "But, you're right; this situation is just shy of a Springer episode." I teased to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha." He deadpanned, I could tell the weight he was carrying was starting to lift. "But, what am I supposed to do about her? She's at my apartment right now. She's sleeping, she's had a hard day and I'm not sure stressing her out this late would be good for the baby."

"Well, just stay here, and we can both go and talk to her in the morning."

"Bella, I'm not sure that I should. I mean, it's a completely fucked up thing, isn't it? I left her in the middle of the night and stay here? I feel like nothing I do it right. Like I'm just fucking everything up more and more."

"It's fine. You can take the couch if that makes you feel better." I stood up to get some blankets and things for him if he decided to stay here, but I felt Edward's hand grab mine.

"Bella…thank you. I don't deserve your understanding or….you. But I am thankful that I found you. And as fucked up as everything is, I'm glad that we are together. You make me feel like I have a chance of not screwing everything up."

"I want to help you and I want us to be together as well. You mean so much to me, Edward. And I will fight for you…with you. We will get through this and I promise everything will be fine." I squeezed his hand in assurance before letting go to grab what he needed for the night.

We spoke a little more about Tanya and the baby as we made the couch up as Edward's bed. We talked about living arrangements for Tanya's pregnancy, and what we wanted out of our relationship during it. And what we wanted when she had the baby. It was strange talking about this to him. Hashing out details of a future life that, in a way, didn't feel real. I was nervous about facing her in the morning, but I knew that Edward and I were supposed to be, and that it would work out. I knew he loved me, I could feel it when he kissed me, and in the pain I saw in his eyes when he first showed up tonight. He was torn between doing the right thing and being happy. I just hoped that he could have both.

**EPOV**

"Bella", I said looking up at her as she made her way to the stairs. I was lying on the couch; the only light in the room was coming from the light of her bedroom upstairs. I wanted, no _needed_, her to know that she was it for me, but I couldn't form the words to say exactly what I felt.

"I know, Edward….Goodnight." She said as she looked up from under her lashes. I knew she felt what I felt. I could feel the love she had for me because of her strength and understanding. I knew that we could weather whatever storm came our way. She made me have faith, and she made me see that there were other ways I could be there for this baby and still be happy.

"Goodnight love." And with that she went upstairs. I tossed and turned most of the night, my mind still reeling from the events of the day. I finally dozed off for a few hours. I knew the morning was going to be difficult, at best.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my goodness….another chapter. Already! It's only because I'm procrastinating in doing my homework and washing dishes. I would much rather write. Also, once I started back to writing the last chapter the other day, I've been like a woman obsessed. Reviews are like Rob lying on his back naked in the new Cosmopolis movie….just yummy….

I hope you like where I am going with this story.

**EPOV**

The next morning, as soon as the sun was up, I was anxiously waiting to get this day over with. Bella came the stairs a few minutes later. Obviously, she wanted to get this over with as well.

"Morning," she said as she made her way past me into the kitchen. "I need coffee. Want some?"

"Sure." I responded as I made my way into the kitchen as well.

"How about some eggs? Or something else to eat? I can make us an omelet or I maybe some pancakes. How about some bacon?" She rambled, her jitters evident as she went from one cabinet to the next and then to the fridge.

"Wow, you sound like you're channeling Alice." I teased to try to calm her a bit.

"Uh-oh, yeah. I know. I think that's why I tolerate her and her insane hyperactivity, because I know I get that way when I'm nervous."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her in what I hoped was a soothing gesture. "It will be fine. Everything will be fine." I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips. "My girlfriend told me it would be." I could feel when she relaxed into the hug. Her body melting into mine.

"Smart girl. I hope." She said wrapping a little of my shirt in her fists.

"She is. And beautiful, and smart, and sexy." I looked straight into her eyes as I said all the things that I truly believed she was, so that she would know that I was serious about them. Slowly she reached up and tentatively kissed me.

We made our breakfast together. It was a silly thing to think, but I couldn't shake the feel of how normal this was. Her and I working together in the kitchen to make breakfast. It seemed so right and comfortable. I had a fleeting thought that I wanted to have this every day. But then I remember the baby and Tanya, and I started feeling a bit nervous for how I was going to pull this off without causing a lot of drama.

But all of mine and Bella's nervousness was for naught when we walked into my apartment a few hours later. Tanya was there. She had clothes on my couch, so I knew she would come back eventually.

"Wow, this was…kind of anticlimactic. Don't you think?" Bella said, nudging my side. I could tell she was just trying to ease my tension by making jokes. It worked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to do now. Should we wait, should I call her?" I was at a loss as to what to do. It seemed as though it would be rather harsh to call her to come to my apartment just to tell her to leave. But was that what I was going to do? What if she didn't have anywhere to go? I couldn't just leave her high and dry. The more I thought, the more questions I had and the more my head began to spin again.

"How about we go to the dojo and talk to Emmett and Rose for a bit? I wanted to ask them about the graduation ceremony anyway, so it seems like a good thing to do to kill time. You can leave her a note to tell her to call you when she gets back. Then we can come back and we can all talk."

"Ok." I quickly wrote out a note and left it on the fridge so she would be sure to see it when she came in.

It was Saturday afternoon, so all of the classes were over for the day. Emmett and Rose were just cleaning up and finishing paperwork. We walked in and both of them turned to look at us.

"Dude, you're about an hour late." Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. It's been a weird day." I said trying to make a valid excuse for not making it to class.

"Just messin' with you guys. I don't want you guys to get burnt out, so missing a class here or there is completely fine. As long as you still pay for the whole month." He said, this time nudging my shoulder as he passed to go behind the counter.

We chatted about class and about the upcoming graduation ceremony. Bella and I were going to be orange belts the following week. And it was the first ceremony that either of us had been to, so we didn't know what to expect. Emmett and Rose explained about the different parts of the ceremony and changing the belts. All formality of it. It actually sounded kind of cool, even though it was only an orange belt.

"So, there I was, right in front of Master Caius and the Grand Master, doing the three-sectional staff form and I came to the part where my hands were palm up while holding the middle section. It would have been fine, expect I had a broken middle finger that was splinted. So I was essentially flipping off the Master's." Emmett regaled us with one of his funnier moments while competing. We were all laughing at all of the stories he and Rose had shared.

"Oh my God, Emmett! That is the best story. I'm sure the Master's never forgot you." Bella said through laughs.

"That's how we got this job. They said that Emmett had the stones to do that; then he would have no trouble teaching kids." Rose interjected. And just like that all the light hearted fun and distraction from the day came to a halt. Just mentioning kids and I immediately began to think about the baby and what I was going to do. Bella glanced over at me and I knew she understood what was running through my mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, speaking of food." Emmett segued as he rubbed his stomach.

"Emmett, no one was talking about food….oh never mind. What about food?" Rose asked.

"I'm hungry. You guys want to grab a bite down at the diner?" Emmett asked in expectance.

I looked at Bella and she agreed with a slight nod of her head. "Sounds great. We will meet you there." I answered for the both of us.

"Great!" We just need to lock up really quick and we will be there. Can you get us a table?"

"Sure. See you there." I said as we began to walk back to my car.

We pulled up to the diner and considering we were in Nowheresville, the place was pretty crowded. But we managed to find a table easily. Bella and I were looking over the menu, when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone approach the table. I looked up and Jake was the one standing there. I was completely dumbstruck as what to say to him. He was a nice enough guy, but Tanya had cheated on me with him, even though I didn't care really, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act.

"Hey, Jake. What's up man?" I asked, trying to be confident in my voice. But after the words left my mouth, I got a real look at this man. He seemed down, broken, haggard. Nothing like the young guy I had met not so long ago.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt your….date. I just wanted to know if you've seen Tanya lately. She left a few days ago, and I haven't been able to get a hold of her."

I asked Bella to excuse us while Jake and I went to talk privately. Obviously, I was missing something in this whole story. We walked outside and off to the side so we could speak without nosey small town ears prying.

"I'm sorry man. I don't mean to take you away from…"

"It's ok. What's going on with Tanya?" I questioned interrupting him.

"I don't know what happened. She was fine, then all of the sudden, she was angry. Like really angry. I don't know what I said, we were watching TV one minute and the next she was throwing things. Nothing I said was making any difference. She said that she didn't love me anymore and that she was leaving me. I tried to calm her down; she doesn't need to be that upset, considering."

"Considering what?" I asked, but somehow my mind started formulating reasons and I think I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Ok, I know that we should hate each other or whatever, since you know, how we first met. But you just seemed like you were ok with how things ended between you and Tanya. I just thought that you guys had run your course, and she and I had started seeing each other. I loved her. She loved me back. I thought she did." Jake said, and for some reason I actually believed that he loved her. I could feel the hurt as he spoke.

"Jake, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ok, well she found out she was pregnant about two weeks ago. She had made an appointment right away and found out she was 8 weeks. Sorry man, I know the timing of it means that it was probably mine." Jake said, sadness evident in his voice, but it didn't slip past me that he said _was _not _is._

"Jake, what do you mean, was? She's not pregnant anymore?" I questioned, trying to stay neutral in this completely fucked up turn of events.

"No, a few days after she found out, she miscarried. The doctor said that it happens sometimes for no reason at all, that it wasn't something she did wrong. But she started acting strange. I thought it was just like a mourning period or something. But then she would start picking fights with me, goading me into saying something, just so we would fight. I tried helping her, telling her that if she needed to scream at me to help her through this, then she could do all she wanted. But that didn't help any. Then a couple days ago, she left. We had a huge fight and she was blaming me for losing the baby, saying it was somehow my fault. Most of what she said I couldn't understand because of how she was crying and screaming. Then she left. I tried to go after her, but I couldn't find her. She wouldn't answer my calls. I thought maybe she went to stay with her friend, but I went to Kate's this morning, and she hasn't seen or heard from her either."

I just stood there soaking in all of what Jake was telling me. What was going on? I just spend the better part of 24 hours believing I was going to be a father; that I fucked up, only to now know that she's not even pregnant anymore and it was never my baby to begin with. How fucking screwed up can someone be to do that to someone?

"Jake, calm down. It will be ok, we will find her. She came to my apartment last night. But she had a different story. She said that she wanted me back and that she was four months pregnant and the baby was mine. I left her in my apartment, asleep, last night. She brought a few things with her, so I'm sure she will be back." I explained and the look of utter confusion was apparent on Jake's face.

"Jesus! What the fuck is going on? Why is she doing this? How could she-? Why would she-?" Jake spat.

"I'm not sure. We just need to find her and get her some help. This isn't the first time she's had an episode like you described. Maybe the pregnancy hormones and then the miscarriage triggered a breakdown of some sort in her mind."

"I knew she had some issues, but I always attributed them to her rocky relationship with you," Jake said, then catching his words he added, "no offense. But obviously I was only hearing her biased version of everything."

"None taken. I should have tried to help her more while we were together. Then maybe none of this would have happened."

"You guys could stand there and blame yourselves or each other all day, or we could try to maybe find Tanya." We both startled as Bella spoke from behind us.

"What about Emmett and Rose-" I began before Bella interjected that she had already excused us from lunch with our friends, giving them some reason behind my disappearance.

"Thanks, Bella. Do you think your dad could help us? Without maybe providing too much detail on my involvement?" I asked, my eyes pleading with hers to understand that I did not want my first time meeting her father to be tainted. The situation was too weird and out of control, I wanted him to judge me for me, not for a misguided notion that I may or may not have impregnated one woman and then went after his daughter. We could explain everything later.

"I already called him, and he put out a BOLO for her car." She said with a small smile. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick hug.

_This is why I loved this woman; she was so good and understanding. She was selfless and I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to call her mine._

"Jake, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jake." After them shaking hands in introduction, we left to find Tanya. Hopefully, she was alright. She _had _to be alright. Just because she has done some really fucked up shit to me since we got together, doesn't mean I wish anything bad to happen to her. I just want her to get the help she needs.


	14. Chapter 14

Holy crow! Another chapter! I can't explain it – but let's just be happy that I'm posting again. I think this is my last chapter for the day. I really need to get back to RL. Evidently children need to eat…like every day….a few times a day. Who knew?

Reviews are love.

**BPOV**

Edward and Jake left to look for Tanya. Edward went with Jake and I took Edward's car back to his apartment. I was going to wait there incase Tanya came back. Hopefully, she wouldn't try to kill me if she did come back. It had started to rain, no real surprise in Washington. But then the weather turned even worse as a torrential downpour came through.

"Gah! I can't see a thing," I said out loud in the confines of the car. I was driving down the 101 but my wipers were barely keeping up with the rain.

I looked into my rearview mirror catching a glimpse of headlights coming up behind my car. They seemed to be coming at me very fast. Much too fast for this weather. I decided to increase my chances the car would realize it was going too fast, so I turned on my hazard lights. As the car sped closer to me, the lights grew bigger until they were mostly obstructed by my vehicle. But then the car seemed to slow to my pace.

_Whew! I'm glad they slowed down. Dumbass people!_

Suddenly, I felt my car being jolted forward by the force of the car behind me. I tried to maintain control, but the roads were too slippery. I hit a patch of water and hydroplaned. Thinking quickly, I let off the gas and turned into the drift, gaining a little more control. Just then, I felt the car hit again. This time I lost complete control as my back tires went off the pavement and skidded down the embankment. The car began to spin and I felt as though I was on a really bad carnival ride.

_Oh God, please don't let me die._

"I got her Marcus; can you cut through the door?" Someone yelled. I wasn't sure what was going on. I could hear loud sirens and people yelling, but I felt locked in my body. Then darkness.

The next time I woke up, I was lying on something hard. I felt pain all over. Lights were flashing by really fast. People were yelling again but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. I couldn't move anything; it felt like I was restrained.

"You're gonna be ok sweetie. Dr. Cullen…." I heard someone start to say, but I couldn't keep hold of consciousness. The pain being too much to handle, I drifted off into darkness again._ __

I awoke in a room with pale blue walls and the stench of a hospital clued me to in to where I was. I tried to get up, but I felt a searing pain shoot all through me. My right leg wouldn't move at all. Frantically I looked around and saw Edward asleep in the chair next to my bed.

"Edward", I said as loud as I could manage. It felt like I hadn't had a drink in weeks. My throat felt like sandpaper.

"Edward", I said again, this time, Edward's eyes shot open and he looked panicked.

"Bella, you're awake", he said as he came over to me and placed a kiss of my forehead and gently stroked my cheek. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah, a hospital. How did I get here?"

"Oh Bella", he said sympathetically rubbing his thumb lightly over my forehead. "You don't remember? You were in a car crash two days ago. You lost control in the rain and went off the road and hit a tree".

"Wait, I remember driving. I was driving slowly because I could hardly see. I remember headlights behind me".

Images of driving through the rain started popping into my head. I started to remember the car behind me, being hit by the car twice, spinning…

"Oh my God, Edward. I didn't lose control, someone hit me. Edward, it was Tanya wasn't it?"

**EPOV**

Jake and I had searched all day. We tried the cemetery where Tanya's parents were buried. We tried a few more of her friends. How she called those women _friends _though is beyond me. They were complete bitches. But I digress.

We had decided to go back to my apartment. We wanted to see if Bella had any luck or if she had heard from her father. However, when we walked into the apartment, it was empty. My heart began to beat faster. Terrible thoughts ran through my mind as to what could have happened to Bella. I tried her cell phone and I only got her voicemail. I tried calling Emmett and Rose to see if they knew anything, but they hadn't heard from her since lunch. I even called her father, but he was unavailable.

Hanging my head between my knees as I sat on my couch, I started to pray that nothing bad had happened to her. I couldn't fathom losing her. I looked over to see Jake in a similar position with the same grave look on his face.

"You love her, don't you?" Jake asked and but I wasn't completely shocked by his assessment.

"I do. You love her, don't you?" I repeated back to him.

"I really do. I know you and she didn't work out, but I felt like we had a real connection. Like she was my other half. I didn't think that she was this bad off. I thought she was getting better until-"

My phone began to ring interrupting Jake. My father's name flashed across the screen and my heart dropped.

"Hello."

"Son, you should come to the hospital." My father's voice sounded very much like the soothing doctor her was, giving bad news.

"What happened? Is it Bella, is she alright?" My voice began to climb with each frantic word.

"Bella? No, I'm calling to tell you that we've admitted Tanya. She was in a car accident. But now that you mention it, the victim was admitted as well. I can't disclose any more than that."

"I'll be right there!" I said as I hung up the phone. I relayed my dad's message to Jake and we both began thinking the same thing. Tanya had snapped and taken Bella down with her.

As we entered the hospital, I began looking for my father. On my way back to his office, I saw the police chief in a waiting room. My heart sunk. I knew he was waiting for Bella. I told Jake to find Tanya, while I went to speak with the Chief. Agreeing with me, we went separate directions.

"Chief Swan?" I tentatively asked. The man was tall and imposing. He had a mustache, that I'm sure I would have had a joke about, given another circumstance. But I looked at his tired eyes and knew that this man was deeply affected by something.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" He said in a gruff voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir. I've been dating your daughter." I tried to smile, but I just couldn't keep the thoughts from running through my mind. All of the scenarios that could have possibly happened. I knew I shouldn't have left her to go alone; I should have went with her. Or made her come with us.

"Edward, huh? Bells' has mentioned you."

"Are you here because of her? Is she alright, sir?" I asked, tears beginning to brim.

"Call me Charlie. Um, how about we go sit down."

We walked over to the little seating area in the waiting room. I was having a hard time holding back my emotions and I knew that once he said Bella was here, I would lose it completely.

"Bella was in a car wreck. A woman hit her car a few times, spun her out. She went down a ditch and hit a tree. She's in surgery now to fix her leg and ruptured spleen. They say that she has a good chance, but we just have to wait and see. The other woman isn't doing as well."

I felt like my insides were going to explode. I knew I was crying, I could feel the tears as they dropped from my face onto my hands. Charlie spoke like a veteran police officer about Bella's _accident._ I didn't know how he was remaining so composed. But I was grateful that he was, because I needed to see his strength and faith so that I could at least keep myself remotely together.

"The other woman was Tanya Denali?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Did you know her?"

"Um, she's my friend Jake's girlfriend. At least, she was. I won't lie to you, sir…Charlie. Tanya and I dated, but then she left me for Jake. She's had some issues going on, and somehow must have gotten it in her head that Bella was the bad guy. She must have thought…"

"Chief Swan?" I looked up and saw my father standing there ready to give the word on Bella to Charlie.

"Edward?" My father asked in surprise to see me there with Charlie, instead of with Tanya.

"Dad, how's Bella?" I asked cutting right to the point.

"Well, Chief Swan, is it alright if we talk freely?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Bella's in recovery. We were able to pin her leg in a few places, and we stopped the internal bleeding caused from the ruptured spleen. We've done all we could. She's still unconscious, but family can go be with her when they move her into a regular room. I know that it's hard, but we just have to wait for her to come to."

"Thanks, doc." Charlie responded. I could see a slight twinkle of a tear in his eye, before he coughed and excused himself to refill his coffee. Once we were alone, my father took the opportunity to tell me about Tanya.

"Edward, Tanya's in a coma. After she hit Bella's car, she lost control herself. She spun out and flipped her car. It crushed the driver's side and she was pinned down. She lost a lot of blood."

"Is she going to be ok? Is she going to make it?" I was concerned not only for her, but for Jake as well. I couldn't imagine what that would do to him. I didn't know him well enough to guess how he was handling this whole situation.

"I'm sorry son, I just don't know. It doesn't look that good right now. I don't want to give you a false hope by telling you things you want to hear. We just have to wait."

"God, Dad! I'm going out of my mind here. My ex-girlfriend tried to kill my girlfriend. Now Tanya may die because of it." I knew I was venting and my dad couldn't do anything. But he just gave me a hug and told me that everything would be alright.

So we waited. Charlie, Jake and I waited. Charlie and I took turns sitting with Bella. Jake stayed with Tanya. Each woman in her own fight, but the doctor's couldn't say for sure if either would make it through this. Two days pasted before Bella woke up. The feeling of elation that I felt when I heard her call my name was behind anything I've ever felt. She was alright; she was going to be alright.

"Yes, it was Tanya." I answered Bella's question. "I don't know why she came after you. Maybe she knew I was seeing you and after the miscarriage she just snapped. I'm so sorry that this happened. I can't believe that she would do this. I'm sorry that I got you mixed up in this because I was too much of a coward to do things the right way. If anything happened to you, I just…don't….know-" My voice caught in my throat as I spoke to her.

"Edward, I'm fine. Well not, _fine_, obviously, but I will be." She smiled as she tried to elevate the tension.

"Bella, I…"

"Well, Bella. Nice to see you're awake." My father said as he came in the room interrupting me from professing my love to Bella. This seems to be a pattern.

"Hi Dad."

"Your dad?" Bella whispered to me. I nodded. "Oh my God."

I had to suppress a chuckle, "Don't worry, Bella, Charlie and I are old friends now."

"Oh great." She said with a grimace. "So, Dr. Cullen, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you should be sore for a while, we had to do emergency surgery. But you're a trooper, you did just fine. You will have to have some physical therapy for your leg. You broke it in three places, and we had to put a pin in it. We want to keep you until at least tomorrow for observation. But maybe you can go home soon."

"Wow. Remind me never to get in the middle of a fight between a car and tree again."

"Alright, son, maybe you should let Bella have some rest. She needs all she can get while she recuperating."

"Um…." My nerves began to spark at the thought of leaving her.

"Can he just stay with me a little while longer? I just woke up after being asleep for days."

"Ok, but just a little while longer. I'll go get Charlie and let him know you're awake."

"Thanks dad." I said and my father left Bella's room, giving us a little privacy before everyone in town knew she was awake.

We talked about her wreck and a little more about Tanya. I told her more about Jake and how we had sort of bonded over this whole experience. Since we were both at the hospital waiting, we had time to chat every now and then. But all too soon, Bella was tired again, and Charlie was back for the afternoon shift.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I will go home and change. I can bring you some food for dinner, if you want."

"Sounds great."

"Chief." I nodded my head as I passed.

As I closed the door behind me, I could hear the tearful reunion of father and daughter. I felt a pull in my stomach to leave her so soon after I got her back. But I know she needed rest, and she needed to speak to her dad. I just couldn't get back to her side fast enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my goodness, you guys. I couldn't stop. I needed to get this out. Now I'm off to watch True Blood with my hubs.

Reviews are love peeps! And I just wanted to thank the ones that have reviewed. Also, ATLS has gotten almost 400 hits since yesterday. So much love goes out to all of you that are hanging in there with me.

**BPOV**

After I was released from the hospital, I took some time off work. I couldn't very well drive myself to work every day with a cast on my right leg. Edward offered to take me, but honestly, I just wanted a break. I stayed off my leg, like I was supposed to and it healed nicely. The doctors even say that once I finish my physical therapy, I can go back to taekwondo. Providing I take it easy and build myself up.

Some days while sitting in the physical therapy room "building muscle", which just means I get to sit for a half an hour while my leg gets little shocks of electricity, I have plenty of time to think. Other days I actually have to work to make my leg better. I try to block the wreck from my mind. I've stopped having the nightmares where I can hear the crashing of my car into the tree. Edward's been a big help in staving those off.

It was strange. I knew I should hate Tanya. She tried to kill me. But I just felt sorry for her. I felt like I knew how she was feeling, sort of. I know how I felt when I saw Alec and _her_, but I just accepted it as it was. That I wasn't good enough to love. But I can't be sorry for that now, because it led me to Edward. He seemed to enter my life and infiltrate every part of me. I could see why a girl would get so upset over losing him.

But that doesn't excuse her from what she did. I would still like to find out exactly why. Right now, I only have speculations as to why she ran me off the road. She still hasn't woken up from her coma. And that's the bad part. I see Jake sitting with her when I go in for my physical therapy. I swing by just to say hi to him. I know he's lonely sitting there waiting for her. I feel awful that he loved her and she left him like he wasn't good enough.

Being empathetic to all these sides of our mixed up world is really exhausting. I try to only focus on the good things because when I really think about Tanya and what she did, it just pisses me off. How could she do that to someone like Jake? He's a great guy, and she just tossed him aside. But he's still sitting there by her bed, two months later, like a lost puppy. So I just try to imagine some of what Tanya's thoughts were, like how she felt losing her baby and how that triggered something in her. That's when I feel the worst for her. She had a life growing inside her and she lost her baby. I couldn't imagine what I would do in that situation. Adding to that is her past episodes. I'm sure she was a time bomb waiting to go off.

But then what about Jake? Yes, I think he's a good guy, now. But he was a willing participant in Tanya's affair when she was with Edward. Doesn't that make him a bad guy? I just couldn't reconcile my feelings on those two. It seemed for every pro there was at least two cons. But about three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a selfless guy, willing to give up his happiness for the wellbeing of another. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that hungered for me as much as I did for me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"_God, Bella that was amazing. Nothing can stop you when you set your mind to it." Edward teased knowing that I had practically attacked him. It had been almost a month and a half since I had gotten out of the hospital. I needed him and I was tired of waiting for my stupid cast to come off. _

"_I'm sorry….ok, maybe I'm not. You're not mad right? That I couldn't wait until the cast of gone?" I asked nervously. I was lying on my stomach, my casted leg propped up. Edward was lying behind me and gently drawing patterns on my skin._

"_No, baby. Don't be sorry and I could never be mad at you for wanting me. In fact, anytime you feel like it, just let me know. I will be very accommodating." He said as he kissed my back softly sending chills down my spine. I could hear the smirk in his voice even in the darkness of the room._

"_What are you drawing on me?" I could feel certain times when it seemed like he was tracing letters on me. But the message that I thought he was writing, could it be what I think?_

"_You can tell I'm tracing letters?"_

"_Yeah. See, like that. That was a U, right?"_

"_Well, that was an easy one. What about this?" He questioned as he began to draw again._

"_It's an I."_

"_Ok, how about we try to see if you can figure out what words I'm writing."_

_I could feel my heart flutter as he spelled out L-O-V-E. He'd already traced an I and a U, so I was pretty sure he was telling me he loved me at this point. But I wanted to make sure before I just blurted it out, because I knew how I felt._

"_Wait, do the whole thing one more time." He began again tracing I L-O-V-E Y-O-U on my back with languid strokes that shot right through me making my heart speed up and tingles in my lower belly._

"_Really?" I asked, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape._

"_Really, what? " He asked teasing because he knew I figured it out._

"_You….you love me?" I asked and a tear fell from my eye._

"_I do, Bella. I love you so much. I've tried to tell you a few times, but I seem to be interrupted. I thought I could tell you a different way this time." _

_As quickly as I could I was up and scrambling to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Edward, I love you, too," I said before I placed a solid kiss on his lips with as much vigor as I could muster. His lips parted allowing my access and our tongues dancing. I felt the tingles in my belly again and Edward was right in sync with me. We made love again after our proclamations. Slowly, sweetly, reverently. He was the man I loved, and he loved me back._

The beeping to indicate my time was up for my "electro-shock therapy", as I've taken to calling it. The nurse came in and began removing the electrodes when my cell phone began ringing as well. I answered when I saw that it was Edward.

"Hey. What's up?" I answered, thankful to be leaving in a few minutes so I could see my love again.

"Bella, something's happened with Tanya. Can I meet you at the hospital?" Edward sounded off. I knew something bad must have happened. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Yeah, that's fine. Do I need to go to her room, or should I wait for you?"

"Um, yeah, waiting sounds better. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe."


End file.
